


Can you really take **** or nah?

by Allsfairinloveandwar



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Hunter x Hunter - Freeform, Killugon - Freeform, Killugon lemon, M/M, Yaoi, based on a youtube video, hxh - Freeform, kind of porn ;), oneshots, or nah
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-28
Updated: 2018-04-23
Packaged: 2018-09-18 06:56:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 24,790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9373157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Allsfairinloveandwar/pseuds/Allsfairinloveandwar
Summary: Kind of random, may have random flashbacks from one of the characters





	1. Let the petals fall where they may

**Author's Note:**

> if you keep reading past chapter 1 it only gets better from here

I panted his breath was so hot and heavy against my ear, i could hear groans mixed in with his hitched breath and small sighs. He struggled restlessly as i rubbed my fingers into the smooth skin of his thighs his mouth hung open to breath and his face was red from being so flushed. it was such a beautiful sight the more i stared the harder i got.

_-

"K-killua.." He sighed into my ear with a soft voice.

I dug my thumb into the inside of his knee digging in till he begged me to stop before testing his flexibility by pressing his leg forward till his knee connected with his shoulder blade. I bit my lip at the sight of him presented in front of me like a Christmas present. I realized by the way he moaned that i was making him uncomfortable and i set my eyes on his left ear, leaning forward and pressing a gentle kiss against the lobe. The air around us started to feel thick and i pressed my growing erection into his warmth. 

"K-Killua....I-i'm..." His breath hitched and i could tell he was gonna cum soon, his breathing was getting harder and his nails gripped into my shoulder i pressed on trying to give him as much pleasure as i could before he climaxed. 

"Ahhhh!" His sweet innocent voice pooled into my ear making it almost impossible for me not to climax just by hearing it. 

The noise faded and his body fell back into the sheets I was still holding his legs open and licking his ear, My erection ached in my pants but all i wanted to do was make him feel good. 

"Gon...." I groaned in his ear kissing his cheek and pushing my hands up his shorts through the legs. 

His fucking short shorts.......these things had been the source of midnight hard on's god i just wanted to rip this fabric off of him and have my way with him but i also wanted to savor every gasp, drink up every moan, and sip on all his yelps. I cupped his ass in my hands allowing his legs to move just a little bit contact with his warm skin made my heart skip a beat, i wasn't really allowing him to catch his breath so he still hadn't really come down from when he had came earlier. 

I hadn't realized it until i looked into Gon's eyes, He was biting his lip his cheeks stained a brilliant red and his nails dug into my shoulder his eyes transfixed on me with a look of......love?

Wait a minute love? was that right his face was lustful and erotic everything about it screamed lust but his eyes.......I hadn't ever really seen that look in Gon's eyes before but i had seen it in Alluka's eyes when he would carry her...... she'd look up at him and smile he eyes filled with love. he recognized that expression but did Gon..........love him? 

"Killua what's wrong?" 

I immediately snapped back to reality he could see a look of concern replace the once loving expression written on Gon's face and his cheeks were starting to turn pink meaning he was coming down from his high. "That's no good..." i thought to myself smirking devilishly i grabbed Gon's ass firmly in my hands squeezing a little rougher then i had before. 

He gasped his face beginning to flush back out he called my name in between heavy breathes and my body was starting to feel dizzy from the way he moved in my arm trying to close the space between us. 

i sat him down on my lap pulling my hands away from his ass and focusing on a new spot. I pressed a kiss against his lips moving my hands up his shirt to his nipples i felt his hips drop down hard on mine distracting me and making me pull away. 

God it's too fucking hot in this room! 

I rubbed my thumb over both his erect nipples drinking in all his gasps with my mouth planting hot, wet kisses against his lips "K-Killua ahh...." his nails were starting to penetrate my skin and i was beginning to feel a hazy rush run down my spine, my blood rushing around on a high speed chase through my veins. Sweat dripped down my face and i knew i was almost there. Even so Gon still wouldn't stop grinding into me and his nails were drawing blood now my head fell back and i came so hard my body shook like i was having a seizure it felt so good i hadn't even realized i had been holding back this long. 

"F-Fuck..." i groaned out with what little breath I had

I still had my hands under gon's shirt but now i was laying down on the bed while Gon sat on my pent up erection i felt like the blood was going to rush out of me. Fuck it hurt so bad but it felt so good. 

"Gon" i finally spoke letting my hands remain idle against his chest 

"y-yeah?" he replied back nervously 

I looked into his eyes staring at him like i wanted to devour every inch of his body.......... which i did 

"You're gonna pay for what you did to my fucking shoulders." i told him in a thick and husky voice that made his eyes go small and his lip get caught between his front teeth. 

I didn't even give him the chance to answer back and instead dug my cock into his warmth over and over until his moans filled the room again, i wanted to make him cum again and i knew he wasn't that far off by the way his cock twitched in his pants, I noticed he was starting to ride me on his own his eyes now closed and his mouth hung open a little in a small o-shape. i sat up slightly feeling a warm liquid run down my chest and i couldn't tell if it was sweat or blood. I grabbed gon's ass to make him stop grinding into me to which he responded like a puppy whining, his erection touching my stomach as he bounced in my lap. 

"Stop bouncing." i whispered into his ear his actions slowed to a halt. I inched his tank top sleeves off his shoulders and bite cautiously into the conjunction between his neck and shoulder blade, the feeling of his hot skin between my teeth was so satisfying he tasted salty not a bad salty or even overpowering just kind of inexpressibly pleasant like a type of candy no one but me had ever tasted. I licked over his velvety skin bringing my fingers back up to his chest, i was going to make him ride his climax out make it come slowly and then burst from him in a hard heat. 

"Killua.... don't stop." he groaned digging his fingernails into my back now while he was doing it softer then he had been before i was kind of hoping he'd dig his nails in harder and make me bleed again, somehow it was just really electrifying to feel blood running down my back and chest

He draws out every syllable in the words he can muster and breathes out slowly, I think i might have liked the way he was reacting previously every second that he's hot and bothered is another second of a better climax and i knew this from the gecko. By now his moans were so soft and low that i could barely hear them i wanted to increase the volume of his moans but i also really loved biting into his skin i knew i was beginning to draw blood by the way Gon fidgeted his body jolting up to meet my lips. His moans may have been quieter but they were more drawn out now then they were before, I began to suck up the blood pooling up from his shoulder.

A sound sort of like a hiccup rang from Gon's throat and i could feel his head falling back a little. I inched my way down his chest to his right nipple darting my tongue out to touch the sensitive bud and getting rewarded with a light hiss from gon. 

He's so turned on right now i could drink every ounce that spilled from his body. I leaned back to marvel at him kiss stained lips and red blushed cheeks, eyes dazed with a look of pure lust written against each pupil, mouth hung open like it had been since i had started fondling with him his bare chest moving up and down trying to catch his breath. My heart tripped over a beat God damn he was so hot, beautiful, sexy, cute all of the above and more. I had always seen the world as a sort of shade a color of blue perhaps now it has colors and depth every second i spend with gon shows me that. 

I picked him up making him stand up on the bed for me to inch off his shirt, before he plopped back down into my lap. 

"Aren't you gonna get undressed too?" he asked covering his bare chest with his arms. 

I hadn't removed any clothes this whole time while Gon only had on his shorts and boxers underneath.

"not till you cum" I whispered wholeheartedly into his ear he shuddered throwing his arms around my neck and pulling me into a kiss. Though this kiss felt so light and airy compared to the one before that our lips were merely dancing over each other's he tasted like chocolate which only made me want to devour him more but he refused to let me deepen the kiss and instead kept pulling back slightly every time i tried to be more passionate. 

I took the opportunity while he was distracted to unbutton his shorts running my hand down the outside of his boxers.

"Ahhh." My fingers scraped over his length in a teasing way moving from the base to his tip "n-n-no K-Killua i-ahhh...." he came in his underwear the hot liquid seeping over the brim where his tip was poking out. 

His breath was hot and heavy against the nape of my neck i felt a blush forming on my face and i wrapped my arms around his waist pulling him closer as he breathed softly his entire body slowly stopped shivering and he held the space between us rubbing his nose against my collarbone. 

"Killua...." he spoke suddenly pulling away from me a serious expression written on his face. 

 

"Yeah gon?" 

"The day i met you i realized you were someone special it only took time to figure out what it was that made you so special........" 

***

Tinted rose sunlight streamed in through the window as the waving sun awoke, The grey haired assassin stretched looking to his side for his partner in crime only to see and empty space. It took him a second to hear the shouts coming from outside and he threw on his shorts hurrying out the door. 

"Gon!" The grey haired boy screamed out to his friend 

It had been a couple of days since they'd gotten back to Aunt Mito's for some relaxation time and Gon had woken up early every morning normally he would just be eating by the time the blue eyed assassin woke up but today he was casting his rod over and over again yelling whenever he'd miss killua couldn't quite tell what he was aiming for but he could see that the Gon was definitely in the zone 

"Hey gon!" The grey haired boy yelled once more to get his friends attention, this time Gon turned shaking out his hair a little as it was sweating from how much he had been exercising. 

"Hey killua!" the brown eyed boy replied, he had on his normal black tank top and green shorts his hair drooping slightly at the top. Killua walked up to his best friend rubbing his eyes he hadn't realized how sleep deprived he felt till he walked outside and saw the sun was just reaching the top of the sky bathing everything in a yellow/orange light. 

"How come your up so early?" Gon suddenly asked reeling in his line. 

"All your screaming woke me." Killua retorted running his fingers through his hair. 

"Sorry i was in the moment i was just practicing a little i would've gone to the cliff but Aunt Mito told me to stay near so that she could call me when breakfast was ready." he rubbed the back of his head and staring at the ground killua could see a hint of a blush on his cheeks and he rubbed his foot against the ground. 

"What's wrong Gon?" the blue eyed boy asked looking carefully at his best friend, The light from the sun gave his skin a soft kind of glow and his hair sparkled slightly while his skin gave off a small shine brown eyes filled with a look of slight embarrassment 

"I think you forgot your shirt inside." he told killua his blush deepening 

The former assassin froze he could feel the heat rising in his cheeks and turned away from his best friend heading back the small house to grab his shirt. "Killua you don't have to put your shirt on you know, you'll get sweaty once we head out to the cliff." Gon yelled to his friend lowering his voice on the last part of the sentence. 

Killua stopped for a couple seconds.......did Gon want him to keep his shirt off?....... on purpose it wouldn't surprise him since Gon had always been the straightforward type. Gon was his best friend and he wanted to stay friends with him till the day he died but he also felt like he was missing something like he really needed something else from gon he couldn't interpret the meaning behind his feelings why every time he awoke in the middle of the night to see Gon's sleeping face it caused his heartbeat to race or why he never wanted to let gon out of his sight it almost sounded possessive.

"K-killua?" gon spoke from behind him a sharp jolt ran through Killua's body and he felt like a zoo was rampaging in his stomach. "i just meant we're gonna get really sweaty once we head out to fish you might want to keep your shirt off i mean if you want i'm not forcing you too if you want to get really sweaty then you do that i mean not that that's bad i mean!......" The black haired boy was now standing in front of killua rambling on nonsense but killua could barely hear him he was instead studying the look on his face which was almost completely red 

He didn't know it was going to happen he didn't process the information in his brain but all of a sudden the young former assassin had pressed his lips against gon's, he felt his whole body relax the tension lifting from his shoulders he tasted like chocolates but he wasn't kissing back.....killua suddenly felt sick he pulled away rushing into the house before Gon could say anything. 

\---  
He'd kissed Gon.......he had just kissed his best friend and was now sitting in his best friends shower........God what had he been thinking no he wasn't thinking now Gon wasn't going to stay with him....but at the same time it made him more aware that kiss made that missing piece disappeared for a few seconds. Killua still didn't completely know what this meant did he need Gon to be more then his friend? Was he attracted to Gon? Did he.............love Gon? He'd felt weird being around Gon a lot lately every now and then when the brown haired boy would smile it was like the sun was dancing on his face. Even if he never found out what this feeling meant or why it existed he wished he could take back the pain he'd just caused his best friend.

"Killua!" came the black haired boy's booming voice. Killua tucked his knees into his chest burying his face and pulling the curtain to hide his shame. 

His voice boomed against the walls and the grey haired boy could hear him coming closer walking up the creaking stairs. "Killua please let me in we need to talk." The young assassin cringed holding on tighter to his knees praying the boy would go away. His body clenched and he covered his ears while the race horses in his stomach raged "Go away.......Go away.........Go away." His heart beat out. His stomach shuddered and jumped into his throat from the loud boom the came from the door the grey haired boy cowered knowing what was coming next, his best friend came flying in and grabbed him under his arms and dragged him from the enclosure of the bathroom. 

He knew what was coming next but he couldn't prepare his body for the blow his heart thumping so hard it wouldn't surprise him if Gon could hear it. He was being carried that was new on him he couldn't move paralyzed with fear a shiver flying down his spine when he was thrown on the bed. He knew he was blushing by the way his face heated up, His legs spread slightly apart from the force of being thrown. He was so surprised he made the mistake of looking Gon in the eyes, but he was shocked the black haired boy didn't look upset of angry he looked............turned on? wait was that right? turned on?........! 

The young assassin was greeted with a soft pair of lips abruptly throwing him back so that his head hit the soft bed underneath him. Just like that his heart tripped over a beat and he closed his eyes kissing back, no words no need to explain the two understood exactly how the other one felt.......

***

"it only took time to realize how special-" the words ticked in my ears "Killua Zoldyck i love you." The black haired boy cooed into my ear my heart jumped and i pressed a kiss against his ear 

"I love you too." i replied wrapping my arms around his bare waist he kissed my shoulder massaging the back of my head with his small hands.

i didn't realize that that felt good and i pulled him closer moving my head with his hand, he placed a small kiss against my ear then against my pulse running his hot tongue up and down till he got a reaction out of me. I had only hissed but it didn't stop Gon from smiling like he'd won the lottery. I was hooked on him every little thing he did made me want to devour him......... i love him and he loves me.......i finally get my wish we'll be together forever.

He moaned into the nape of my neck forcing a gasp from my lips, i felt him grin again this time he sunk his teeth in and i dug my nails into his back being careful not to hurt him but fuck he was amazing at giving me exactly what i want. His teeth sunk in slowly and i could feel my blood mixing with his hot saliva causing my thoughts to jumble.

"uhhh ngh ha." my breaths seeping out and collecting in to mixed groans and moans, at some point my body took over and i started thrusting hard and fast up into gon forcing him to pull back from my neck. "Sh-shit." i groaned as he held onto me moaning loudly. I continued this torture till his breathing was raspy and he could barely hang onto my shoulders i could feel the blood dripping into my shirt and mixing with my sweat, at this point i would definitely need to wash this shirt in the morning. 

Gon now becoming impatient tugged on the bottom of my shirt whining in a way i couldn't say no to that and i eagerly pulled off my shirt tossing it to the side and placing a light kiss on the bridge of gon's nose he ran his fingers down my abs smoothing his thumb along the path i groaned and pulled him in for another kiss each time it felt different but this time it felt feverish and his moans made me want to burst his tongue vibrating in my mouth as those sweet sounds dripped from his throat. 

I'm gonna tear apart his fucking insides. The band of his boxers was all sticky and his tip was dripping with pre cum i rubbed my thumb against his slit adding slight pressure and he gasped into my mouth i pulled away making him stand up on the bed i watched his toes dig into the soft sheets. He stood still allowing me to pull away his shorts tugging next at the soft fabric of his boxers. They were wet from all the times he'd came so he seemed really relieved to get them off. He stepped out of them and i tossed them to the floor taking his tip into my mouth and quickly taking his whole dick into my mouth. The sound of a gasp mixed with a sigh mixed with a moan escaped him so loudly it made my cock twitch. It hurt like fuck to have to deal with this but all i wanted to do is to make Gon cum. 

I focused on the task at hand moving my head back and forth while occasionally sucking him in like a small child trying to get the last sip of their drink, He grabbed my shoulders thrusting hard into my mouth. Bad idea baby you're gonna cum sooner i thought the light sucking noises mixed with his feverish,heavy moans made my vision and my body shook a little heat and cold mixing together in my body. I had never felt like this for anybody but of course gon had been the happy exception to everything in his life so why not this? Gon was starting to shake and killua knew he was going to cum soon i sucked him in a little harder and by now his hands were in my hair making a mess of my already wild mane.

"F-F-fuck k-killua......" he panted loudly i looked up at him trying my best to look confused as possible 

"hmm?" i muttered humming over his twitching erection i could taste his pre cum filling my mouth it tasted bitter and hot a taste i never thought i'd like together. God i could get used to having this kind of treatment more often. 

I looked up to monitor his facial expressions his lips open slightly, breath hazy and warm, eyes lustful and erotic, a beautiful blush stretching against his perfect cheeks 

"k-killua! Ahhhhhhh!" he shot his load down my throat breathing so hard i thought he was going to faint, a bit of drool running down his chin as he plopped back into my lap. 

I wiped away the drool wetting a single finger in his mouth which he politely sucked on i did the same with 2 more of my fingers before pressing one against his hot entrance, i stirred his insides with my one finger listening to the higher pitch his moans were reaching God i'm gonna fucking explode it hurts so fucking bad! he'll kill me with those fucking moans of his but then again death from Gon's high pitched yelps and gasps would make me the happiest guy in the world. 

I added a second digit stretching his moist insides with my fingers.......I wonder?

i lay back on the bed pulling my fingers out of his hole to which he scratched my bare chest in anger.

"Come on baby sit on my face." i encouraged He blushed so hard that his whole face went fire red.

"Geez buy me dinner first." He retorted doing as i asked and sitting on my face his hole right above my mouth. I dug my tongue into it with full force stretching my tongue up as far as i could. 

Gon's voice was cracking by the sound of his high pitched screams cry's 

We're damn lucky that aunt mito went out for the day. I tried to calm him down by stroking his cock but this only verged him to stick his nails deep into my healed scars i gasped against his ass, causing him to buck up into my hand shit he's gonna be all out of juice by the time i'm done..... 

I grasp his cock tighter in my hand keeping him from cumming while i tongue fuck his hole making tiny "mmm" noises as i went along what i would give to see how turned on he is right now. He was moaning like a pro porn star and boy was my cock responding. 

I pulled him off my face sitting up and placing him on my lap so that he was facing the wall. I shifted so that i could pull off my remaining clothes spreading his legs apart and pushing in all the way.

"Ahhhhhh haaa ahhh!!!" he moaned out 

i breathed roughly into his ear "Gon i can't make it i'm going wild." 

"i-it's ok j-just f-fuck me k-k-killua!" he begged that was all i needed to hear before i started going buck wild he was screaming and i could tell tears were running down his cheeks 

His insides were making hot, squishy noises and his screams were mixing with the sound of the bed rocking hard as fuck knocking against the wall loud and hard, he was starting to lose his edge his voice sounded hoarse i groaned licking his ear. 

"F-Fuck!" i screamed loudly my thrusts were getting sloppy but gon didn't seem to care as he kept screaming i could see his toes were curling over and over again cum spraying from him like a sprinkler system. 

He was a yelping, screaming, crying, moaning mess and just the thought that i made him like this only drove me to ram in deeper. I flipped him over pile driving his ass to my hearts content. I had no intent of slowing down or stopping for a while. he was spraying cum all over my stomach his face beet red and his eyes long gone drifting off to cloud nine. Over and over again his hole tightened around my hard cock squeezing me in a heat filled mess, my precum was dripping out of his ass wetting the sheets below us. 

Everything at this point looked red so i closed my eyes biting my lip my climax was close and my heart was beating out of my chest Fuck this feels amazing! I came inside gon and he came once more collapsing completely against my chest his warm breath felt so good on my nipples, i slowly rode out my climax waiting for my heart to slow down. 

"i don't think i'll be able to walk tomorrow or talk." Gon announced slowly still riding out his orgasm. 

it only made me realize that gon was laying in his own cum and i ran a hand through his drooping black hair. he could barely move and i felt so good knowing he satisfied his heart beat was finally slow enough for him to fall asleep which he did instantly. And me after him.


	2. Wanna hit you from the back

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Looks like Killua's found exactly what he was looking for

"k-killua..." i moaned my best friend (well can i still call him that? now it's more like lover) had me pinned against the bathroom wall fingers touching my erect nipples and running his hot tongue up and down my neck. 

God i could die Aunt Mito is actually in the house this time and i'm moaning like a whore that hasn't gotten dick for weeks.

"K-killua please this is embarrassing..." i groaned biting my lip to keep from moaning loudly 

"No me taking you downstairs and fucking you on that kitchen table would be embarrassing especially if your dear aunt had to hear you moaning like a porn star." killua remarked making the dick sucking gesture and grinning. 

"You're such a fucking j-jerk!" i gasped he had grabbed my ass and was now toying with me my feet no longer touching the ground i wanted to object but his tongue felt so amazing on my hard nipples that i just sat still with my hands on his shoulders letting him rock my world.

"but you love me anyway" he remarked for a second i didn't know what he meant until i remembered my previous statement to which i gritted my teeth looking away from him at the door.

I felt him smirk into my skin running his teeth over my Adams apple with gentle nips against the smooth skin i couldn't help but moan out loudly letting gasps escape in the heat of the moment. i wanted to hide get away from the little devil i had created but he was really strong which only turned me on further. 

"Boys breakfast!" my aunt called suddenly i tried to stop killua but he was busy kissing every inch of my neck, sending hot flashes over my eyes. I felt a heavy warmth flowing through my dick and i let out a more strained moan holding his arms and wishing to god he'd let me down. 

At this point my body was reacting differently then my brain, while my brain was saying stop this before Aunt mito finds out my body was saying i need more. Fuck he was so gently and passionate that it made my toes curl. His slow breathing in my ear was only making the situation worse and by now i could feel every ounce of love he had for me pouring out from his kisses and light touches. My fingers working their way into his hair gently massaging the back of his head. 

"F-fuck." i cry out trying hard not to cum as i was getting very close from the stimulus, i gripped the back of his neck harder gritting my teeth he had retreated back to my nipples and i was staring to feel the urge to cum creeping up like a tidal wave. All of a sudden he stopped his hands and his tongue stopped i gripped his shoulders whining in a way i probably would have found embarrassing if not for being so long gone. 

He let me fall so that my feet were touching the floor again then lowered himself down on his knees he pried open my zipper and peeled back my boxers taking my hard- on in his hands. My hard flesh pulsed in his hand and i couldn't help running my fingers through his hair he kissed the tip then proceeded to take it into his mouth, i let out an over due gasp. 

"BOYS!" i heard aunt mito yell 

God how I wish she'd stop calling us, killua's soft angelic moans mixed with the sucking noises he made and the innocence of his eyes as he looked up at me almost made me cum in his mouth right then and there. My fingers moved weakly in his hair twirling the soft strands into my palm, he continued to moan against my hot flesh and i felt ready to burst .

"K-killua..." all of a sudden he pulled back drool running down his chin, smile written on his face. 

My mind had gone numb and i had just realized that Aunt mito was now coming up the stairs, I panicked but killua just held my tip to keep me from cumming. Her footsteps grew louder and all of a sudden i heard a knock on the door, i bit down on my fist which was now in my mouth. 

Killua was still on his knees holding my cock in his hands eyes full of lust and love, fuck i love him so much.

"Boys didn't you hear me calling you?" she asked from outside the door. 

"Sorry we were taking a bath." i lied, pulling my fist out of my mouth. 

"Yeah we'll be down soon." responded killua looking up at me with a devilish grin. 

I gave him a "if you love me please don't do this" look but he only smirked taking my dick into his mouth again a chill ran down my spine and the pleasure began to run down my body instantly, i gritted my teeth trying not to moan out loud while he continued to move his head back and forth against my shaft, massaging my balls with his hands. 

"Are you boys sure you're ok you've been in there for quite some time." 

Killua grunted against my shaft i could tell he was getting slightly annoyed. 

"N-no we're f-fine." i called out gasping and gripping killua's hair tighter i really wished he would stop but then again i don't want him too i'm so close but aunt mito is making it hard for me to focus.

"Alright just be down soon ok." She answered I calmed down when I heard her footsteps leading away from the door.

"K-killua!" I moaned tugging at his hair and trying to pull my hips away. 

It felt so good and I wanted to cum down his throat so bad but he resorted to holding my tip and licking up and down my shaft to keep me stimulated. My Vision was becoming white and hazy while my mouth hung open in a small o-shape, My face felt hot, I was starting to get the feeling of collapsing. 

"K-killua p-p-please...." I begged as he used his free hand to twist my nipples

"Please what? You have to tell me what you want." He remarked innocently a smirk trying desperately to claw its way onto his face. 

"L-let me c-c-cum p-please......" I begged as his warm hands steadily stroked my shaft. 

He smiled slowly taking his fingers away from my slit and closing his mouth over my shaft licking my reddening tip. My cock trembled and I burst down his throat breathing heavily. I watch him gulp it all down and I instantly collapse into his lap. I felt his lips on my forehead and I sighed heavily against his neck. 

"Hey gon you ok?" He asked tenderly stroking my sweat drenched hair. 

"Where'd you learn to pleasure killua?" I asked suddenly lifting my head and meeting his eyes. 

His eyes drifted and his face blushed a pretty pink at the question I could tell he was contemplating on tell me the truth or not. 

"Well...... I kind of base it mostly on what I like but also watching different videos helps too....." 

I must have locked shocked because killua immediately began to squrim under me, I grabbed him by the shoulders and placed a soft kiss against his lips. His mouth tasted salty and the warmth gave me nostalgia I didn't understand, he was barely pressing back and instead was kissing back airily as if he was afraid I'd run. We pulled away at the same time eyes locking on each other I scanned those ocean blue pupils with a loving fire rising in my pit. 

"I love you Killua zoldyck." 

"I love you more Gon freecs" 

*** 

"Killua!!!!!" I called loudly just to embarrass killua because I know how much he hates when I call him loudly in public. 

"What, what, what, what, what!" He announced back looking with death glares at the people staring. 

"Don't you want an orange killua?" I asked him pointing to the brightly colored fruit stand. 

"Seriously you called my like you were on fire for that! You Baka....." He snorted walking away from me 

"So you don't want any fruit?!" I called to him 

"Just hurry up!" I smiled knowing where he wanted to go, trudged along behind him I watched his carefully expression. It was kind like his resting face except mixed with a happiness I'd never seen in killua before. 

"Will you quit staring." He commanded not looking at me I gazed at the grey haired boy's posture his shoulders quivering, head lowered and his hands dug firmly into his pockets. 

I reached out grabbing his wrist then grabbing his hand squeezing firmly with a light laugh as he cringed

"You Baka let go." He ordered but he didn't pull away and instead let me drag him all the way to the cliff

By the time we'd reached the cliff it looked to be about 3 or 4 in the afternoon only judging by the location of the sun. Killua pulled me down into his lap and layed a small kiss against my forehead, then over my eye lid making me giggle, my nose, my cheek, then over the corner of my mouth. I twisted around so that I could watch his face. 

No words needed to be exchanged we were both feeling the same way. I remember the way killua held me when he pleasured me the way he wrapped his arms around my waist when we slept, and the way he touched my hair I loved every second of everyday that I got to be with him. 

"Baka stop staring at me...." He groaned lowered his face into my shoulder blade. 

I sighed at the way his warm lips pressed against my skin. 

"Killua?" 

"Yeah." 

"I like the way you treat me." 

"God don't you ever get insecure about the things you say?" I laughed smiling softly I could feel his arms wrapping tighter around my waist. 

I ran my hand up his back to gently grip at his soft hair. He sighed moving his head to guide my hand more smoothly. 

"Hey gon" he speaks up slowly pulling my hand away from his head and bringing it to his chest he placed it over his beating heart. 

"When we go to York new city Can we still......" He trailed off I didn't understand at first but I figured it out almost immediately and laughed softly. 

He murmured something under his breath and I cringed noticing his facial expression completely change and his face heat up. I placed my hand on his check and ran my thumb along from his ear to the middle of his cheek making small circle against the feverish skin before letting a small breath out on his face. 

"You can fuck my brains out when we get there senpai." I winked at him sticking my tongue out and I watched his face turn red from the nickname 

I heard him growl in the back of his throat and suddenly my back made contact with the rock with a thud hard enough to make me feel a little pain. 

"N-no killua...." I moaned breathlessly as he planted kisses all over my neck and grinded his hardening dick into me. Just like that I was back to sounding like a uke.


	3. So Addicted

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gon and killua arrive in York new city

It had been hours since the boys arrived in York new city and as soon as they had they met up with kurapika and leorio before killua dragged gon off to "bed"

"Ahhh! Killua." Killua had gon on his hands and knees in their hotel room nails dug into the bed and a slight banging noise was already coming from the head board as the small gray haired boy grinded gently into his smaller lover, he was twisting and pulling on the black haired boy's sensitive nipples and bitting into his neck from behind. 

Killua swooned at the way gon called his name begging for more, but he was getting really agitated because gon had made him wear a belt today due to his shorts not staying on his waist. 

His moans were one of the only sounds in the room besides the hard scratching noise made by gon who was pretty much shredding the sheets. It was pretty late almost midnight but killua made gon keep his promise he definitely was backing out of that. It was getting so humid so quickly the air sat on the boys skin making the two of them sweat profusely. 

"K-killua wait......let me take the reins on this one." Gon remarked almost collapsing on to the bed. 

The grey haired boy was surprised by this but allowed It flipping over so that gon was on top of him, in one fast motion gon had taken off killua's belt and tied it around his wrists before tying the buckle part around the head board. 

"Gon?....." The brown eyed boy could tell that killua was getting nervous

"Don't worry killua I'll let you go just as soon as I'm done." Gon spoke as if he were telling a small child not to put tiny objects in their mouths. 

Gon could tell killua was still feeling it, he palmed killua's growing erection with his hand rubbing back and forth through the blue eyed boy's shorts, when killua moaned gon could feel a shudder race down his spine jumping over his vital organs. It was faint and comforting two words gon never thought of when it came to his best friend at least not together. He looked at killua monitoring his reactions, maybe it was because it was gon or maybe it was because he had just decided to let gon take the reins this one time but killua looked........really cute his mouth was open to reveal that he was gritting his teeth and his eyes were closed. He wasn't quite as calm as gon wanted him to be but it was a start. 

His mind blanked and the dark haired boy realized that he didn't really remember what killua normally did to pleasure him. Goddammit killua was never going to let gon take over again at this rate!.

"Gon... That feels.....good." His blue eyed companion spoke, killua had opened his eyes and was smiling at gon with a look of softness in his eyes mixed with his normal lustful expression. 

Gon felt so pleased at the fact that he was able to pleasure killua the very thought made his heart explode in his chest. He was starting to feel more used to this feeling and was now palming killua's hard on through his pants pulling lightly on his shaft like stretching a rubber band. 

"G-gon....." The young assassins eyes closed again this time gon felt a lot more relaxed and he pulled his hand away for a second to pull up killua's shirt placing a soft kiss on his right nipple while stroking him off with his right hand. 

Killua's gasp mixed in with the way he pulled against the restraints proved to gon that he was doing something right, even though he was still kind of nervous his body was reacting highly to killua's every move and jolt which made him feel slightly more at ease as he darted his tongue over the reddened bud pulling it from the source with his teeth.

The way killua gasped in response made gon's cock twitch in his pants he was starting to get harder and he moaned softly against killua's nipples his saliva making strings from his mouth and breaking on killua's pale body. 

"ha ha ahh!" gon could feel killua's knee rubbing against his hard on through his pants, his body shivered and he drooled even more heavily against killua's chest. 

"Didn't think i'd let you have all the fun did you gon?" the grey haired boy asked in a husky tone

Damnit he was getting close to cumming but he didn't want killua to stop

Leaning forward Gon carefully licked killua's earlobe moaning a little at the way killua was still massaging his cock with his leg. The brown eyed boy was shocked at the way killua responded to this his eyes shot open and a gasp penetrated his senses, his movements pausing and his breath hitched. A grin rose over gon's face and he looked down at his new lover with a look of ease. 

"Oh is this your sensitive spot?, this turn you on?" Gon had never felt more love for killua until he saw the look on his face his lip caught between his teeth and a blush rose over his face he tried to look away but gon wasn't letting it happen. He pressed a slow passionate kiss on killua's lips before sliding up to his ear and running his tongue over the lobe. 

"ughhh ahhhh haaaa!" the sexiest noise gon had ever heard had just escaped from his best friend the same one that was an assassin all his life was now making the cutest noises. Gon nibbled and bit down his cock rubbing against killua's the two boys moaning in unison.

"G-gon st-stop i-i'm gonna cum ahhhh." 

Fuck. Gon came hard. He'd never heard anything so fucking hot in his life. The way killua called his name had to be the most beautiful thing he'd heard all day. He pulled back from blue eyed boy staring into his eyes 

"G-gon....." Gon had sat up now staring at killua with wide eyes. 

'Fuck,........ you make me so happy." The brown eyed boy laughed in between the first and second word he spoke. 

A single tear ran down killua's face a he smiled wider then gon had ever seen before the two shared a kiss with the utmost passion linked between their lips it felt sort of different from their normal kisses lust and love filling each other's mouths and dissolving into simple fireworks. He almost didn't remember that he'd just cum. It felt amazing just being in the same room with killua kissing him was an even better experience one that made him forget his name if he wasn't careful

He loved this boy in an almost indescribable way. He fed off his energy, every touch, every kiss, every time they slept together both sexually and and actually sleeping it drove gon more and more and he felt more and more in love with killua as a result. 

Gon pressed his lips softly against killua's again spreading killua's legs open a little one hand on the hem of his shorts whilst his other hand tugged at killua's shirt. little moans escaped his lips, sucking his breath in past his somewhat closed lips and moving his hand up killua's shirt touching his nipple with a careful poke earning himself a little gasp. The adrenaline rush was beginning to hit him. He decided to take a new position pulling away from killua's dick and forcing himself to straddle his waist instead placing both hands against killua's chest his fingers digging gently into the malleable skin of his back with both his thumbs nursing killua's swollen nipples.

It was amazing how fast killua reacted even before gon began moving his thumbs in small circles of the red buds, gon felt killua twitch beneath his ass and he bit his lip to keep from grinding down into the young assassin. eyes transfixed on the expressions killua was making his eyes closed to keep from making eye contact and his cheeks flushed with the sensation of being played with it was only a little stimulus but it drove him crazy it was clear to see. His eyes open half lidded looking away from gon and instead at another object across the room. Mouth open only slightly but still enough to let tiny moans slip over and fill the mostly quiet room.

This was so much fun as much as gon liked when killua teased and played with him he had a new found love for playing with killua and turning into putty. Killua's breath was ragged and gon wanted to suck his nipples like he had before but he wanted to watch killua's expressions change as well. 

"G-Gon enough......" it was killua's subtle way of saying i can't cum from just my nipples being played with. 

Gon decided to play stupid as a way of teasing killua the way he always teased him " Well what do you want me to do i can't read your mine killua." i said smiling down at him trying not to smirk. 

killua might not understand human emotions that well but he understood borderline impersonation of idiocy "I-i'm not gonna say it." 

His pulse and reactions changed as soon as i gave him a devilish grin. "If you don't talk how am i supposed to know what you want." I had moved my face back to his ear planting wet kisses against the shell, i let little whines and moans slip out.

"fffffffuck......" his pulse stirred gon's ear "Gon..... i'm gonna get you for this." He was doing pretty well for someone who didn't know how to pleasure. 

As much as killua wanted to cum, gon could tell he didn't like making noises like that it was obviously extremely embarrassing and forced him to open up more then he wanted even if it was gon. Gon continued to abuse killua's nipples and ear pinching them lightly while killua stirred panting his legs twitching. All those sucking noises so close to his ear drum were very erotic and he was losing patience. 

"G-Gon...... p-please my dick...." His voice was latching onto his throat not wanting to let those words slip 

"What'd you want me to do to your dick?" Gon asked softly staring at killua who looked like he'd rather die then to sit here a second longer. 

Killua moaned out just a little bit louder as gon began to slowly grind against him, face buried in his neck. He felt killua shake his head furiously, Gon pouted sitting up slightly. 

"Come on killua it's easy to be expressive watch." Gon sighed softly pressing his hand slowly but steadily on his dick pumping himself through his shorts in a slow, arrogant manner. He open his mouth a little sliding his hands past killua onto the bed behind them. The way he was moaning was a little louder then the pleasure he was receiving from such slow, weak stimulus, not to mention how much friction there was. 

Gon could hear little curses coming from his blue eyed friend in an angry heat. "K-killua fuck me p-please...." His eyes were closed, back arching by the way killua was throbbing beneath him he knew he had the grey haired boy's full attention. He hadn't expected killua to move so fast. Hell he didn't know killua could move that fast that is until he'd ripped the belt and little pieces of leather went flying across the room the sound of the buckle hitting the floor sounded in gon's ear and he could feel his breathing stop at his throat. 

Killua now on top again, eyes transfixed on him with lust staining those beautiful orbs known as his pupils, he had flinched when his back had hit the bed and the world had stopped with the look written on killua's face there wasn't one emotion gon could pinpoint on his face, while his lips said you're gonna catch all hell now his eyes said something totally different as if to say i love you almost with a mix of i wanna fuck you so hard right now.

No words expressed within the time between gon staring at killua with most likely fear written in his eyes to killua shredding gon's black tank top and tossing the remains to the ground. The blue eyed boy's hands moved down gon's bare back rather quickly pulling gon up to sit on his lap, he squeezed gon's ass while planting bite marks all over gon's collarbone. Gon had to cover his mouth to keep from screaming out loud. Killua was squeezing a lot harder then he normally did and gon could feel himself dripping into his underwear. 

"Come on gon be more expressive." killua mocked him almost ripping his shirt with how fast he pulled it over his head, the deep red coloring on killua's nipples made gon feel even hotter the heat sitting on his core. One of killua's hands had moved to gon's shorts tugging them down and forcing gon to stand up on the bed to pull them off boxers slipping off with them. 

"K-killua wait....." it was hard to say why he had stopped him maybe it was because he realized just how hard killua was going to pound into him and how hard he was going to suffer for playing with killua like that. 

"Nope." Famous last words he felt killua's tip at his entrance just as suddenly his prostate was basically decimated and he screamed it was painful but only a little bit, shoving right into his prostate like that over and over and he wouldn't last very long. 

He didn't actually need lube gon was soaking wet from his ass to his dick. "Your cries of pleasure are so hot gon." killua groaned into his ear he hadn't moved since he'd shoved in earlier because of the way gon's hole squeezed him. He could feel killua's precum inside him it was dangerously feverish. 

He felt his face flush out as killua thrust in again harder if that was even possible this time aiming away from his prostate. Killua kept up the anal abuse purposefully keeping gon from cumming. "Sh-sh-shit ffffuck killua!" he screamed furiously into the air. One hand on gon's hip helping him to move in different directions while the other hand was on gon's dick which gon had a hard time protesting no matter how much he really wanted too. Killua couldn't help but notice gon's expression's and how lewd they were flushed cheeks so red they could stop traffic, and saliva coating his tongue and teeth so heavily, big brown eyes filling with tears and all so sexy and erotic. 

"Y-you're ass is so hot gon." killua spoke up laughing a little Gon's hand was wrapped strongly around the arm that was connected to the hand strongly attached to his waist. the wet noises from his ass were turning killua on so much and his dick throbbed inside gon. he wanted to cum. he needed to cum.

Gon was just screaming, screaming at the top of his lungs. He was surprised no one had knocked on there door yet. in anguish, in pain, in pleasure tears now running down his face, Killua angled himself back to hit gon's prostate a strong screeching noise had left gon's open mouth along with a heavy gasp. he couldn't talk and precum was spewing from his cock drenching killua's hand and even splashing out onto the bed below him. 

Gon was close. really close. "You like getting tormented like this......" his thrust were beginning to become more sloppy "What a slut..." killua groaned louder his hand still pumping gon's dick to match his thrusts. his heart beat so fast he was worried that one of them would have a heart attack. 

"i-i-mmmmm....." Gon's words trailed off but killua knew exactly what he was trying to say and he was on the same level. Gon's screaming had gone down a little and now he was breathlessly moaning into the heat. 

They moved together at a steady pace, pleasure crashed down on killua and he gasped filling gon with his heavy load, it was so thick as it poured out. Gon had cum a few seconds before him, spraying cum like a hose. 

"F-fuck!" killua screamed out gon collapsed not even being able to mutter a word killua didn't blame him though he did give gon about 90% anymore might have ripped him open completely. He pulled gon off of him and laid him down on the bed. His hole was puckered so red and swollen leaking out killua's cum and drenching the sheets. the brown eyed boy was already sleeping as it seemed so killua pulled off his shorts leaving his boxers on and fell asleep cradling him.


	4. Do you like this position

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> killua's leaving hickies all over gon's body

"K-killua nnnnnnnoo." 

A cold sweat had run over Gon's body and he shuddered trying to come down from his high, his insides felt like they'd been refrigerated all but his heart which felt immensely hollow. At the moment he could tell that he was going to have to find some way to cover up all the hickies killua was leaving on his body by tomorrow before leorio took him and killua to the market. 

By now every inch of the two boys bodies had been uncovered except for their feet which still had the socks they were both wearing at the time.

Gon couldn't believe how rough killua had become maybe it was the assassin in him, at the moment the young blue eyed boy was holding gon's throat very forcibly leaving heavy red marks scattered over the once pale skin. To him the feeling was indescribable the heat and passion behind killua's touch was so lustful while the way he was holding onto his neck with such a tough grip was a little arousing. Gon could feel killua's teeth latching onto his skin and lightly piercing it drawing out small drops of his warm blood out to meet the assassin's warm tongue it felt dangerous and down right filthy, the temperature in the room rising by what felt like millions of degrees. 

Of course gon being gon he'd always be the type to tell killua how he felt and in this case how much he loved the feeling of killua's body pressed against his with so much force it was making his brain hazy and his thoughts soon cleared as killua journeyed lower biting down on gon's collarbone enlightening a sharp gasp from the small boy, every inch of his skin was electrified at the seams breaking apart at the sharp pain sifting through his neck all the way down to the erection he had been growing all this time. 

"mmmm." killua moaned deeply smiling up at the black haired boy with lust dancing over his warm pupils, sparks flew behind the sliver streaks in his ocean blue eyes and the world froze to gon looking at the blood dripping from his teeth over his smooth lips and down his bare neck falling with a single drop onto gon's bare chest. 

He grabbed a fistful of killua's hair bringing the young assassin roughly to his lips shoving his tongue as deep as it would go, tasting the blood in his best friend's mouth the taste was thick like metal over his senses. it was getting hard to concentrate now that he could feel killua's hips begin to move slightly against his own. The black haired boy gasped the friction between them was starting to get the best of him already, legs stretching farther apart trying to feel as mush pleasure as he could his thighs were beginning to twitch the feeling traveling down to his toes. 

"f-fuck ahhhh mmm." the two were breathing at almost the same pace chests heaving up and down shafts rubbing together in a numbing pleasure that sent sparks flying through the young boys bodies. he almost closed his eyes and just let his not so quiet moans fill the room but killua had gripped the sheets so hard that they were ripping like post-its being handled by a five year old. It wouldn't be too much longer now, he wasn't too far off. Pre cum dripped from his cock coating both of their dicks with sticky residue 

Inhaling and exhaling with trembling breathes gon dug his nails into killua's back dragging and peeling his skin a little.

Killua suddenly stopped pulling away from gon and thrusting his legs open, the blue eyed boy stared his partner in the eye as he lowered himself between gon's open legs liking over his thighs and slowly sinking his teeth in. Salty: was one of the ways he could describe the taste, the mix of aromas was heavenly to killua. Arousal, and blood 

Nothing he wasn't unfamiliar with. 

He kissed over the spots that he had left hickies and small bite marks on pushing his thumb in slightly past the nail and inhaling sharply at the way gon moaned at the touch. it'd been a while since he heard that sound since he'd mostly been focusing on leaving bitemarks on gon's body threading blood all over gon's neck and body, while leaving little hickies all over to mark gon as his. 

"K-killua....." the boy beneath him moaned with the sweetest puppy dog eyes that killua only ever saw when he was drifting away from the edge.

"You wanna cum?" killua asked with a breathy sigh next to gon's ear.

He ran his fingers over gon's nipples flicking them back and forth before boring down in a way he knew was immensely pleasureful to gon. Gon's breath hitched and he whined out in pleasure his dick throbbing beneath the blue eyed boy.

"Y-yes killua........ah.... fuck make me cum."

Killua obeyed lowering his head to gon's chest, to nibble at his peaking nipples. Gon groaned in succession, stirring and panting with the feeling it was so hot and killua could feel himself getting close too. 

"K-killua i'm g-gonna....." 

"Yeah i know just do it." killua replied pulling away to tell gon this before lowering his head back and biting gon's nipple until it bleed profusely.

Gon screamed into the heat with heavy breaths he let out strings and strings of hot milk pouring onto the two boys stomachs with thick burst, killua cumming soon after the hard breaths he'd tried to keep in escaped him in a gasp and he closed his eyes.

Gon had reached out to hold his hand when he came and was still holding it as killua released his last bit of cum onto the bed coating it in sticky liquid. 

"K-killua are you ok?" Gon's strained voice purred into the now slightly lighter air

Killua nodded collecting his strength and towering over gon so that he could look over his body. the marks he'd left were still glowing red, they probably hurt too. Some had already begun to turn a different color some blues and even light purples. 

"Killua?" The blue eyed boy stopped staring and instead looked into his lovers eyes.

"Sorry i just wanted to see how many Hickies i'd left" 

"Sometimes i wish i could read your mind killua your always acting and i can't tell what you're gonna do next." 

The young assassin pondered this thought for a second trailing his eyes from gon to the headboard above him. It might make things a little easier for him if gon could read his mind he'd understand better why killua wanted to leave so many hickies all over his body, he'd understand why killua was so possessive with him and most of all he'd understand why killua never wanted to let him go. But maybe he already knew all that. 

killua turned his gaze back to meet gon's eyes "Killua i have to pee let me up." 

Nope he definitely didn't know.


	5. lost in translation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gon asks killua for a break from their sexual activities to do some research instead.

"But why do we have to stop, i say this is an opportunity for a little more passion." 

"Ugh will you stop being so horny all the time geez you have the sex drive of a 20 year old man. Besides i promise as soon as all is said and done we can pull a couple all nighters."  
Gon remarked touching his index finger to the tip of killua's nose.

"But what am i supposed to do till then." Killua whined 

"You heard what i said killua." Gon retorted sternly "I don't want to hear it." 

Killua was starting to hate the way things were turning out. They'd met up with Kurapika And leorio again for what felt like the millionth time and at this point kurapika had explained some disturbing news about his past and what he was planning on doing while he was in york new city. It had made killua slightly uneasy but Gon being gon just needed to help a friend even when they didn't ask for the help. Which kurapika hadn't but Gon had insisted and now they were on the hunt to find the spiders and take them down.

Killua slumped himself against the chair next to gon slinging one leg over the other and placing his arm against the desk in front of him. He turned to look to his lover laying his arm completely down. "I wonder..." Killua thought he pulled himself up from the chair moving behind gon quickly lifting the boy's chin up with his whole hand. 

"K-" that's all gon got out before killua pushed his lips down onto his with slight pressure. He wormed his tongue into the black haired boy's mouth humming into his mouth. Gon slowly began to kiss back pressing his tongue up against killua's and like a drug he inhaled him eagerly. 

Gon gripped the back of killua's head making the kiss a lot more heated and his breath hitched a little. Killua moved to sit on the desk in front of gon moving his hands over gon's shirt waiting to have his hand smacked away. When he didn't receive that treatment he pressed his hand to gon's chest running his fingers down slowly and carefully as they kissed. Gon gasped pulling back for a couple seconds to breath then immediately resuming the kiss pressing his hands against killua's cheek, smoothing the skin over with his thumbs. 

Killua made his way to the hem of gon's shirt pushing his fingers up, testing the waters by placing his thumb on gon's lower chest. Gon arched into the touch letting out a tiny sound of acceptance, letting killua know he could touch him. 

The grey haired boy quickly took this opportunity pushing gon's shirt up quickly holding it with one hand he lowered himself to gon's lap so that he could reach easier. 

It felt kind of weird, fun weird to be sitting in gon's lap instead of the exact opposite happening but he accepted it because gon was letting him play with his body. 

He pressed his thumb over gon's extremely erect nipple kneading and flicking it carefully. Gon pulled away skin flushed, heavy lids, and gasping breaths. 

"Killua... Mmm." He cut off when killua began to pull on his other nipple 

"See I knew you'd see things my way." Killua announced lowering his face to gon's chest and giving his nipple a light suck, rolling his tongue around the base letting the hardened bud run over his teeth. 

Gon moaned a little louder this time, the sound of his heart beat was ringing in killua's ear and everything was starting to heat up inside him. 

The tiny breaths gon had originally been letting out where growing a lot heavier now and Killua could feel something rising beneath him. 

"Hmm look at that somebody's getting turned on." Killua proclaimed triumphantly pulling away from gon's chest. He pulled himself up a little bit more to hug gon around the neck, pressing a couple soft kisses to gon's lips pulling away each time gon would try to kiss back. 

"Why are you so addictive?" Gon asked suddenly making Killua blush heavily and retreat from gon's lap 

"Why must you always say something embarrassing." Killua responded putting his hands over his face

All of a sudden gon pulled Killua towards him sitting him back down in his lap facing away from his face, grabbing onto killua's waist he slowly began to grind his hard on into killua's ass. 

"G-gon!" Killua freaked out immediately trying to get away but gon held him down

"Nuh uh I'm not letting you get away with giving me this hard on..." Gon whispered grinding up into Killua a little harder

Killua gasped in response and gon leaned him back farther grabbing onto his neck and holding him in place. Killua sighed softly into the pleasure listening to gon's somewhat ragged breathing, and feeling his heart beat aganist his back. He felt gon's hand run up his shirt then run downwards towards his growing erection. 

The blue eyed boy bit his lip a little as gon's fingers began to run over his erection, he let out a slowly breathy moan in response. 

"Mm Killua how's that?" 

"S-so goooood..." Killua whined he arched his back wishing gon would speed up his hand 

"Good." Suddenly gon stopped all his movements pulling his hand away " now you can relax." Gon replied pushing Killua off his lap. 

"What?!" Killua chocked rather loudly 

"Shut up someone could hear you!" Gon replied giggling a little 

"You Baka you gave me an erection just to let me suffer from him!" 

"Yup." No remorse filled gon's voice and he tapped his pencil against the computer in front of him

"I should bend you over this table and fuck your brains out for this but I'll be nice." Killua said placing one hand against the table gon was currently leaning on. He watched gon's face flush out, the brown eyed boy gulped and Killua knew he'd won even if it was only a little. 

He smirked sitting down at his own table, grabbing the notebook gon had given him, opening the webpage.


	6. The Phantom troupe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's finally time for the gang to face the phantom troupe and Killua couldn't be more unhappy.

It was pouring outside when Kurapika had begun to tell: Gon, Killua, and Leorio all about his Nen ability, with how much was at stake in all of this Killua was starting to completely understand why this was so important to him. And of course why Gon wished to help. Even if you've only known gon for a couple minutes you would still be exposed to his very outgoing and determined personality. It was incredibly hard to miss, but sometimes it was way too much even for Killua. 

Gon had killua's hand in his as they made their way back to their hotel eyes focused ahead of him as they walked, every now and then Killua would sneak a glance at Gon keeping the silence until they were almost right in front of the hotel. 

"You've been really quiet, and that's weird especially for you." Killua remarked, the streets were somewhat quiet except for the random yelling people and cars honking so even talking at a normal tone you could hear a person having a conversation even if they weren't right next to you. 

Gon frowned bowing his head a little. "What Kurapika told us about his Nen it's dangerous and deadly...." 

"And we shouldn't talk about it here." Killua interjected Once they'd reached the entrance of the hotel. 

"I know I know but this whole thing it's just insane I can't believe Kurapika wanted to do this alone the phantom troupe is such a big group and even with his power how could he think that...." Killua could tell just by his expression that Gon was starting to get really worked up, he pulled Gon by the waist into his chest and kissed him tenderly only pulling away when he heard a soft mmm. 

The only reason their clothes weren't soaked was because Gon had borrowed an umbrella from leorio and the two had shared it on the walk home. 

"You never fail to surprise me zoldyck." 

The lust suddenly rose from gon's tone and Killua was immediately turned on. He dragged Gon up the stairs and into their hotel room, once the door was closed he pushed Gon onto the bed laying next to him. 

The two kissed passionately, their lips breaking apart and clashing together with light kisses. Gon was the first to thrust his tongue into killua's mouth, rolling it around inside his dark caverns. The blue eyed boy instanly becoming shocked at how upfront Gon had become in such a short period of time. Taking charge again Killua interlocked their tongues forcing gon's back into his mouth, the way Gon moaned from this gesture made Killua stir. Gon had kicked his shoes off when they'd entered the room, just one less thing Killua had to remove. 

He moved his hand down gon's lower half stroking his growing hard-on through his pants while continuing to count every tooth Gon had with his tongue. The little moans Gon had been letting out were now fairly louder adding vibrations to their already long kiss. 

"Killua!" The boy beneath him gasped, the salvia trailing down gon's chin and a little bit farther down to his neck glistened from the light in their room, and the heavy breathes Gon was letting out were all the more tempting to Killua. 

Killua smirked kissing his way down from Gon's forehead steadily moving down to his cheek, neck and then to his collarbone unbuttoning gon's shorts while he did so. The brown eyed boy moved his head to the side allowing Killua a lot more access to plant kisses and small nips at his skin, while killua's hand crept into gon's boxers, he devoured the hot heavy moans that slipped from his lovers throat drinking in the way his throat vibrated with ever sound that slipped from his lips. 

Killua moved his thumb over the sensitive tip moving slowly over his shaft and then a little bit further down to gently kneed his balls. 

"M-more...." Gon whined digging his nails into his partners back 

"Anything for you baby..." 

Killua moved away from Gon's throat getting lower so that he was at eye level with gon's length. 

He slowly began to surround the tip with his mouth pushing himself further and further till he was at his limits. Pulling his boxers and shorts further down he slowly began to move over gon's length in a very teasing manner. He applied slight pressure with his mouth getting as much as he could before it began to become to much for him. 

"Ohhhh fuck k-Killua......" He ran his tongue over the underside of gon's length, suddenly taking into account the sourness of gon's precum. 

Even though Killua hated the feeling of having his jaw streched he loved pleasuring Gon, it always made him so happy because he knew exactly where to touch, where to kiss, and where to lick to get the reactions he wanted.

Gon was beginning to throb in killua's mouth and he settled himself at a slightly more comfortable angle letting out a soft sigh. The little resistance in gon's moans made it all the more clear he was holding back. He pressed a kiss to gon's tip keeping up the stimulus by stroking up and down with his hand. 

"You never hold back your moans Gon what's wrong?" Killua asked 

"I-it's nothing...." Killua squeezed down on Gon gently enough to not cause him any physical pain but hard enough so that he gasped 

"Well I know you're feeling good cause you're throbbing really hard, so it has to be another issue..... Is this about Kurapika again?" 

"N-no I-it's nothing I-mmmm...." 

Killua ran his tongue over gon's erection swirling and spinning his saliva over the tip. 

"Come on Gon just tell me." 

"I-uhhh mmmm I-I'm still a little worried!" Gon forced out

"About what?" Killua asked loving circling the top of gon's tip with his tongue and staring up at him with a look of pure innocence. 

"K-Kurapika...." Gon flinched clenching his teeth. Killua mentally sucked his teeth pulling off of Gon entirely he pulled himself back on to the bed clasping his fist around gon's length, gently jerking him off while staring into his teary brown eyes. 

The look on gon's face was full of lust and he was blushing from ear to ear his heavy breaths slipping out less forcefully. 

"You need to stop thinking about him, and start thinking about my touch....." Killua whispered letting his breath fall on gon's face. He clasped his lips with gon's with utter passion locked into his touch. 

Gon cried out in pleasure wrapping his arms around killua's neck. "That's much better." 

"I-I'm gonna......" A knock on the door made both boys turn and Killua bit down so hard on his tongue it bled a little.

"Who's that?" The brown eyed boy asked with curiosity 

"Doesn't matter you wanna cum don't you..." The grey haired boy whispered licking gon's earlobe with a sense of urgency 

"K-Killua.." Gon pushed his lover off fixing himself as another knock rang "coming!" He announced 

Killua banged his fist into the mattress turning around and sitting to face towards the door. 

"Oh hey.." Killua couldn't see who was at the door but he could hear Gon talk with the person for a few minutes before he saw the person he was starting to seriously despise walk in. 

"I hope I didn't interrupt anything." Kurapika apologized coming inside and sniffing the air then making a slight face. 

"Of course not, not at all." Gon responded sitting down next to Killua on the bed 

"fucking-" Gon shoved his elbow into killua's stomach shutting him up but never looking away from Kurapika. 

"So what's going on Kurapika you look concerned." The spiky haired boy said quickly turning to a different topic. 

Kurapika swallowed breathing in slowly, "The phantom troupe they're back."


	7. Contemplating

Back out in the rain. Super. 

This time though I was accompanied by Kurapika's friend Melanie. She's actually really sweet, she told me I have a very unique heartbeat, and I told her she had a very calming voice. 

We're following the troupe to the hotel where we're all supposed to meet up. Leorio and Kurapika are coming from a Mission to stop two of the members from killing one of the men he works with, while Gon is off by himself. I've been worried sick about him since he's off trying to get information out of hisoka, who knows how badly that could go?

I've been talking with Melanie about it who's just made me more frantic to get back with him, it's nothing personal but she made my brain hurt what with the question about me and Gon being boyfriends which i realized I don't even know if we are. I mean we've held hands and kissed, shared food, but are we genuinely together?

I love him of course I do, I love his eyes, the way he laughs, how he always manages to be optimistic, his goofy attitude and need to constantly help people. But I also love his touch, the hitch of his breath when I caressed his body, the subtle way he'd whine just to arouse me, his kiss and how it always manages to leave my lips tingling begging for more. The time I'd spent around Gon for so long was all too breathtakingly beautiful It almost felt unreal. I planned on dating him I just didn't know when I guess but I think I know now. 

***

Once I'd arrived back at the hotel Gon was already there, sitting on the floor with the remote between his thighs watching: I actually have no idea. My heart leapt to my throat when that all too familiar smile crept over his face and he ran to hug me wrapping his arms around my neck and pressing a long kiss to my lips. 

I was so enticed by everything he did that even this little action made me want to swept him off his feet and cradle him till he lost his breath. 

"Mmm, ready to finsh what Kurapika interrupted?" He implored pressing another small kiss to my lips opening his mouth to let his tongue slip out. 

Oh god I love him so much it hurts.... 

I grabbed onto his waist hoisting him up and tossing him onto the bed climbing on top of him, he giggled throwing his arms around my neck again and grinding his hips up into mine. 

I have to slow down my brains becoming fuzzy. 

I pulled away from him, as hard as it already was he let out a breathy moan grabbing me by the shirt collar to try to pull me back. Gon's gotten a hell of a lot stronger due to all that training so it was increasingly difficult to get out of his grasp. I sat up bringing Gon into my lap scanning the confusion dancing across his pupils. 

"What's wrong." He asked 

"I was just thinking about us..." 

"Killua nothing good ever comes from sentences that start like that trust me aunt mito told me, so can't we just finish and you tell me after?" I pressed my hand to the small of his back he didn't try to make a move but he looked genuinely concerned almost as if he were going to cry. 

"I'll fuck you all night if you'll be my boyfriend." I replied I heard his breath hitch and his eyes suddenly made their way back to mine, that concern drained completely out of his eyes and was instead replaced with a look of pure desire. 

"I'll say yes if you can make me scream and cry like last time." He responded placing his hands on my chest 

I pulled him in for another kiss pushing my hand up the back of his shirt slowly circling them around to touch his aching nipples. They were swollen from what I could tell so every noise he made was a lot louder because of it. 

"Gon, your nipples are really swollen are you really ok with me touching them?" I asked watching his eyes for any sort of discomfort. 

"It's ok, really I'll be fine." He assured me I smiled down at him lifting his shirt to press a hesitant lick to the right bud examining his facial features. He's gonna cum soon that much I can see. I pulled him up so that he was sitting facing me. 

"Get on all fours." I commanded he quickly obeyed turning facing away from me. I reached forward pulling on his nipples from behind. I lavished in the way he curled with my every touch, drank in his thirsty moans, and smiled at the way his hips bucked. 

"K-Killua hnnn ah." 

My palms dragged lazily over his back first down then up, moving to remove the article of clothing he would no longer need. I hovered my hips near his ass pushing him further into the mattress and forcing his elbows in keeping his hips close. I watched his reactions careful while I dug my cock into his ass gripping his waist as I circled around and around hissing at the feeling that ran through my hips. 

"Mmm ahh Killua." I sighed into his shoulder hovering over the smooth skin waiting for him to beg. 

"I know I know be patient." His fingers dug into the sheets hips moving along with my thrusts now. 

He was getting really impatient his hand reaching up to touch his cock but I slapped it away. "Be a good little boy and let me handle pleasuring you." As soon as his hand fell I unzipped his pants pulling them down with his boxers. 

"How filthy of you Gon, you're already dripping." He let out a breathy moan as I touched his aching cock gliding my fingers over the tip and shaft in a very teasing manner. His hole was swollen and dripping the glands around it contracting and expanding dramatically. I kept up the stimulus of his dick gentle pressing my tongue inside. 

The way he hissed in response set my body on fire and I hummed against his ass. His moans had throughly increased in volume. Each sound he made turned me on more and more the fire in my pit slowly getting stronger. I dipped my tongue in circling it around his contracting sphincters 

"K-killu.. Ahh" he was dripping substantially thighs shivering and pulse quickening. His dick was starting to pulse in my hand and I knew he was close.

I pulled my hand away just focusing on just playing with his ass. I moved my tongue in and out watching his back arch and curl. He's so hot when he's in heat it's amazing how fast he can work.

I pressed my tongue upwards digging my nails into his thighs which were shivering from the sensation. 

"Killuaaaaa I-I'm mmmnnn ahhh." 

"I know baby..." I pressed a soft kiss aganist his lower back all the way up to his spinal cord before flipping him over onto his back again. 

"I know you love being fucked fast and hard but I think I'll go slow tonight."

He pursed his lips together staring up at me. I leaned forward closing the space between our lips with a slow soft kiss before unzipping my shorts and pulling them off along with my boxers adding to the pile on the ground. I distracted him with another kiss against his lips sliding in half way. Sucking in my breath at the way his hole slowly sucked me in.

"Mmm I meant to ask how'd it go with hisoka." He let out a hot breathy moan dragging his hands up and down my back letting his left hand run through the small hairs at the back of my neck while his right hand gripped my shoulder. 

"Is this really the best time to ask about that?" He asked almost sounding angry, he moaned into the air digging his nails into my shoulder blade because of my slow pace. His eyes sparkled in the dim lighting, bottom lip caught under his teeth and chest heaving up and down at a more calming pace than it usually is during our late night endeavors. I almost came at the sounds coming from where the two of us were joined. So arousing, so hot. 

"I figured might as well." I remarked replying to his earlier statement. I gripped his waist loosely averting my eyes for fear that he'd get mad and make me pull out. 

"H-how mmmm about ha not right now." He grunted eyes stuck on the spot where we were connected. 

I planted soft hot kisses aganist his neck running my tongue over the marks I had made the other night. 

"Mmmm you shouldn't be so secretive if we're gonna be a couple...." I moaned 

There was a chance he was gonna get really pissed off and make me pull out but there was also a chance he'd spill but the chances were really ranking more towards him get angry. 

"Do we ahhh have t-to talk about nn this now?" He asked a slight irritated tone shining through his arousal. 

I ran my hand down his thighs to cup his butt running my fingers over his soft skin. I could feel his body tremble a slight wetness whether is was from sweat or cum I couldn't tell was running down it towards the bed. I finally made eye contact with him staring into his eyes for any sign that he was ready to make me pull out. He looked more or less annoyed, lust shining through that anger and making his eyes shiny with tears. 

"It wouldn't hurt to tell me." I pried he rolled his eyes arching his back and banging his head into the mattress 

"Fine I mmmm he t-told me what he ahhh could not much on the spiders but they're planning s-something hmmm something h-huge...." More fluids were beginning to drip from where me and gon were connected as I actually began to aim for his prostate his words kinda drifting like he was forgetting how to speak. 

"Ahhhh a-also... Ha h-hisoka isn't a s-spider mmm...." 

"Wait what?!" I almost paused my movements right then and there.... Hisoka isn't a spider.

"N-no haaaaa but I-i pr-promised him I wouldn't ahhh tell a-anyone why h-he's pooosinggg as o-one." Gon finished his cock dripping a lot more now then it had when we'd started. 

I came to a good pace pretty mild in comparison with how wild we normally are hitting his prostate on every other thrust I was getting close and by the way gon arched his back up into me I could tell he was close too. 

"S-so haa that's nnn all y-you could get from h-him ah." I groaned 

Gon didn't answer back but instead squirmed and whined turning his head away from me. I squeezed his ass a little harder rubbing my thumb over his smooth moist skin. He trembled and moaned louder our previous conversation being completely swept away by now. 

"G-gon calm haa d-down a little y-you're squeezing me r-really tightly..." It kinda felt really good but at the same time he was gonna make me cum. 

"I-I haaa ahhhh!!! K-killua!!" He begged tears streaming from his eyes. Which was his way of saying cumming. And boy did he ever. Thick white cum spewed from his dick spraying his essence all over the sheets, his stomach and my stomach. I released seconds after him pumping him full of my semen. 

He sighed his eyes closing as the last of it filled him slowly opening his eyes to look at me. 

"H-hot... So very hot..." He whispered I giggled into his skin pressing a light kiss aganist his jawline then on his pulse. He smiled and I hesitantly pulled out watching my cum drip out of him his hole puckered and squeezed from the absence of my dick drenching the bed in white liquid. 

"So freecs how'd I do?" Getting himself together he smirked bitting my ear and forcing an involuntary gasp from my mouth. 

"You didn't do what I asked...." He whined I sighed rolling over next to him. "But yes I will be your boyfriend." 

"Really?" I didn't mean to be so surprised but he made me think for a second that he was gonna say no. 

"Yeah I like being your friend, and lover but boyfriend has a great ring to it." He remarked I grinned pressing our lips together squeezing his ass once more just to get a moan out of him. He obliged placing both his hands aganist my chest bitting my bottom lip. 

"Mm so when are we gonna tell Kurapika and leorio?" 

"Really? You thought to ask that now?" 

"Now you know how I felt."


	8. Bubblegum katana

Even though Gon wants to tell Leorio and Kurapika that we're dating now i'd much rather keep it on the down low it's nothing against them it's just that i really don't think it concerns them. 

"Kiiiiiilllluaaaaaa!" 

"I'm not saying forever i'm just saying for now I would rather we just don't tell anyone.." I groaned trying my hardest to ignore Gon's pleas.

"But the best thing about us being a couple is that we can hold hands in public and call each other babe ya know cute coupley stuff like that." Gon whined standing on the bed we shared with his knees. 

"Ok numero uno, we held hands in public all the time before we started dating, and 2 if you ever call me babe I will withhold sex." 

He tried to argue but i shushed him. "I mean it." 

He groaned whispering something i couldn't quite hear under his breath. "What do you want me to call you then?" 

"How about my name?" I remarked turning away from him to stuff something in the book bag I was currently packing 

"What?! but that's so boring!" I sighed ignoring his whining. Leorio was taking us out today and i refuse to have this argument any longer we have business to attend to that was going to need our full attention as i suspected that Gon being Gon would eventually snap into his normal self once we actually hit the streets. 

"It's what you called me when we were just friends, and then later when we were well you know..." I didn't really want to repeat the word Gon had used often to describe us before i asked him out i found that word almost disposable as well as embarrassing.

"Yes but that was different now we're a you know a thing." Gon sighed wrapping his arms around my neck and kissing me from behind. 

"Ugh you're really asking for me to walk out on this conversation." I laughed He smirked kissing my cheek as i turned around in his grasp. 

"I was going to say we're an item but i was scared you'd kick me or something." 

"Yes, you were correct don't ever call us that." I groaned pulling away from him to go into the bathroom to brush my teeth. 

"Ugh you don't like anything I suggest." He retorted following me into the bathroom and sitting down on the toilet seat lid 

"Because i'm listening to you talk while also trying to think about what we'll need when we go out with leorio today. I don't get why you all of a sudden want to use puppy names and stuff i hate that stuff it's gross." 

"I do too but I like the sound of babe it's got a cute ring to it." 

"You're right the ring you wrap around your neck when you hang yourself."

He frowned and I couldn't help but laugh. 

"That's really not funny." He remarked I rolled my eyes thrusting my toothbrush into my mouth. 

"Are you taking me seriously at all." I heard Gon whine over the running water. I spit into the sink before turning to him one hand resting carefully on the sink top. 

"Of course I am. I think it's really cute that you want to abide by the norms created for couples where they're really adorable and hold hands and things but I also think you should remember that you have to respect your partner's opinions." 

I watched his face expecting him to get mad but instead he sighed getting up and walking towards me. I might have noticeable gotten more tense because he wrapped his hand around my bicep squeezing a little before pressing a slow kiss against my lips curving into my touch when I ran my hand down his back. 

He sighed almost inaudibly pulling away. "I'm sorry." 

"It's fine."

"Are you sure." He asked a look of concern plastered on his features, the sight making me sad. 

I kissed his forehead hugging him close to my chest with a small nod I pressed a kiss against the conjunction of his neck and shoulder blade lavishing in his little giggle.

"Don't worry so much relationships are a team effort." I smiled at him holding my hands around his waist and rocking him back and forth. 

"Like friendships" he replied 

I laughed "Yeah sort of." I pressed a slow kiss to his lips moving my hands up to cup his face. 

He hummed into my mouth as we kissed making slow circles over the backs of my hands with his thumb. All of a sudden I heard a knock on the door. 

"Aww fuck." I muttered realizing I still wasn't even close to ready. Gon just giggled leaving the bathroom and shutting the door behind him.


	9. Love the fire

"What a fun outing!" Gon remarked flopping onto the bed. Just like him to find stressful situations fun. 

"Yeah sure if you think running from multiple people targeting you is fun." I replied rubbing the bridge of my nose 

"No I mean the information we got I'm much closer to my dad then I was before, and I got a phone!" I kicked off my shoes ignoring his enthusism for a couple seconds just to get my thoughts together 

It's not like I've never been chased around before being an assassin an all it's not like it's unlikely that your prey or even other's will try to hunt you down for the things you've done. But that never seemed to cross gon's mind I guess PTSD hits Everyone differently. 

It was quiet for a while a little too quiet and a little too long before I opened my eyes and looked up to see a slightly concerned Gon leaning over me. 

"Killua?" He questioned with a loving tone I stared up into his eyes watching them as they scanned my face then my lips. His gaze faltered for a couple seconds then he froze. 

His eyes shot back up to meet mine and I immediately felt nervous. Face turning reder he focused his gaze gulping. 

"What?" I asked he didn't answer and instead lowered his head until his lips met mine. 

He's so cute sometimes even though we've known each other for months now he still gets nervous around me. I should find it a little more odd perhaps since we've been friends, and lovers for most of that time but I don't I just find it really adorable and sweet. 

I'm too tired to move anything but I still kiss him with as much pleasure as I can manage. 

He's so nervous. That much I can feel from his kiss it's not like how it normally is when I'm leading it's more fragile and he's shaking a little.

Our lips break apart and I breath the words "tell me" into his face he backs away just staring at me and then turns his head to look across the room at our shared bathroom. 

"Tell me" I say a little louder closing my eyes to keep him from getting nervous 

At first there's pure silence then I feel his hand ghost over my chest down my stomach to my...oh. I open my eyes to look at his hand then up at him but he refuses to make eye contact. 

Is that it? I'm not really up to it and he probably knows that's why he's not gonna ask. I wish I could actually muster up my bodies strength to kiss him and rub the small of his back that always makes him relax but I'm out of energy so I'm willing to sit still and let him rock if he wants to get off. 

"It's ok go ahead." He sighed not really a sigh of relief but more as though he'd been holding his breath for longer than he should've I close my eyes listening to the bed creak as he changed his position. 

I heard the jingle of my belt being undone before being pulled out of the loops. Just as quickly after I lifted my waist a little so that he could tug off my shorts and boxers.

More silence. Then some more shifting I could tell he was on the floor now his knees hitting the ground with a tiny thud. Next was a jolt of pleasure that course up my spine his hand wrapped soothingly around my shaft. He was nervous that much I could tell just from the way his hand was moving. 

Oh. He licked it. My eyes shot open when the feeling of his warm tongue came into contact with my tip, I heard him grunt as if the taste was disgusting and for someone like him it probably was this was his first time doing this I presume. 

First the tip of his tongue then the base all the way out to run up my shaft. Shit. My spine tingled with the anticipation that dwelled in the silence. I wasn't even fully hard yet but I felt my heart throbbing in my chest, god how does he do these things to me. 

More shifting. He's still nervous. And then plunge. 

"Aaahhhhhhhh." I sighed deeply not meaning to be so loud as his mouth surrounded me all at once the feeling was indescribable jolts racing through my system, heat washing over my eyes in a frenzy and all my muscles suddenly relaxed at once. 

"Fuck." I muttered I heard his soft giggle bring light to the fact that he heard me. 

His mouth began to move up and down at a slow rate, he's trying to get used to my size. It's probably streching his jaw. Everything he was doing felt so good between the way that his hand was moving on my shaft to his tongue making slow agonizing circles. Almost fully hard by now I could feel my precum beginning to drip getting completely swept away by his smooth tongue.

I moved my hands to his hair keeping my eyes closed not gripping him or anything just running my fingers through the strands. He groaned delving as deep as he could on my dick, I couldn't help but let out a tiny moan from his actions. 

I could tell he really wanted to make me feel good all the running around all day was hard on my muscles and his gentle Bj definitely made me feel a lot better. I kept my eyes shut tight my breathing slightly more ragged with his quickened pace each time he delved down again I felt a burst of hot flashes running over my eyes. 

"Mmmm." My precum drenching his mouth in a more frequent manner.

His movements weren't exactly fast but he wasn't moving slow either, he seemed to be moving at a pace that suit him the most. That's really cute. 

"Mmm haa." My breath hitched and my back slowly curved off the bed. 

My hands smoothed the descending hair away from his face watching him suck me in deeper and harder each time he went down. He's so hot when he's determined like this and I honestly wanted to thrust into his mouth and listen to the sound of him choke but I also don't want to force him. 

"Haa y-you look so sexy like th-this." I groaned the tip of my dick scraped aganist the roof of his mouth in a way that was probably uncomfortable for him but for me it felt so amazing. 

"You too." He replied pulling away before burying my tip and shaft in his mouth again. 

"Ngggh mmm." The feeling of his entire mouth wrapping around my mouth consumed my thoughts. Oh fuck it's amazing. 

In and out in and out my dick went back and forth between his lips. His tiny tongue swirling the tip with great skill never having to lift himself away to do it. If he keeps this up I'm gonna cum soon. My precum dripped out more frequently and I felt him swallow almost immediately. By now I was perched up on my elbows one hand in his hair while the other lay flat aganist the bed ever now and then gripping the sheets when the feeling grew with intensity. 

"Hhaa nnn mm." I felt his lips curling up into a smile as he pressed himself to take more almost reaching my hilt but gagging instead having to replace his mouth with his hand. 

"D-don't push yourself so hard Gon haa it feels amazing either w-way..." 

My entire body flashed heat racing over my eyes in a quick burst. He was moving a lot faster now and every second I felt my heart pound harder and my breath being pulled from my chest. Shit. All the muscles in my body tensed up at once and I gritted my teeth shutting my eyes. 

"G-Gon I'm gonna c-cum.." I gasped I lost my grip pulling my hand away from Gon's head to keep myself from gripping his hair too tightly when I climaxed. 

My body convulsed and jolted as my semen went spewing down his throat. I felt the tip of my dick hit the roof of his mouth once more as I came. My fingernails dug into the sheets and I gasped while Gon desperately tried to swallow it all. 

"Haaa nggh haaa!!" 

I finished sighing. Gon didn't move for a couple seconds. Didn't speak just quietly swallow my cum then climbed onto the bed next to me. 

"What was that for?" I asked after about 2 minutes of silence. 

"I figured you'd need it you were really awesome today." He replied not meeting my gaze. I pulled his body closer to mine licking his bottom lip before slowly thrusting my tongue completely inside submerging in his taste. 

"Nn ha." He moaned into my mouth. 

I delved into the taste of my semen mixed with his slavia curving my tongue over his lightly tapping the roof of his mouth getting a slightly higher pitched moan. His lips curved into a devilish smile as our teeth clicked together. I gripped his shirt tighter opening my mouth a little wider to fully indulge in the kiss. 

"Wait haa wait.." He begged pulling away. I detached one hand still on his shirt. "What was that for?" 

"Cause you're such a sweet boyfriend." He giggled pulling me close and peppering just about a million kisses all over my face. 

"Ugh ok ok." I laughed trying to push him off. 

"I love you." 

"I love you too."


	10. Offered? Received.

"Will you knock it off, I just wanna take a shower in peace." Gon groaned as a very happy killua clung to his waist. 

"Mm and you can." Killua sighed pulling gon's shirt up to kiss his lower back. Gon shuddered at the action turning around in killua's grasp. 

"Nngh killua let me take a shower." He laughed poking him on the nose 

"We can take a shower together." He whispered huskily bitting the tip of gon's ear 

"We won't get very clean that way." Gon remarked kissing killua's forehead and brushing his fingers across killua's scalp. 

Killua giggled a deep red staining his cheeks. "Who says we need too." Gon's lips brushed over killua's in a soft sentiment pulling back a little to stare into his eyes then back at his lips, the final connection sending sparks racing behind their eyes. 

Gon sighed deeply embracing killua's soft mouth with effortless care. The grey haired boy tracing his tongue over gon's bottom lip temping the boy he was cradling to open up. Their tongues intertwined in a battle of sheer pleasure pushing heavy moans from each other's mouths. Gon's thumb slowly traced the hairs at the back of killua's nape finding comfort in the way they sprung back into place. 

"Nnn..." 

A little moan escaped killua's lips in a breathy battle to continue kissing Gon. Gon giggled as killua lifted him up never leaving the kiss his arms wrapping around a much more comfortable spot to wring around killua's neck. He breathed deeply as the kiss ended his thumb still tampered with the edges of killua's hair now cradling the young former assassin from behind his ears both hands lay gently fixed on his skull, pinky's resting on the nape of his neck. 

The two boy's stared at each other with warmth in their eyes. Gon's fingers ran down killua's smooth chest edging over his abs sometimes poking at the smooth skin with careful consideration eyes never leaving each other. Killua breathed in almost harshly as his fingers ran ever so close to the hem of his pants, then another kiss. This time Gon's fingers were wrestling with killua's shorts edging them off with sheer determination. Once he finally unhooked them he shoved them down killua's legs to which the boy pleasantly kicked them away. 

Gon grunted trying to get closer and closer to killua one hand resting on killua's hip while the other was toying with his waistband. 

"That's not fair baby you need to strip too." Killua edged running his hands up Gon's tank top pulling his shirt off. 

Gon quickly shrugged it off holding killua's hand in his. "I wanna shower now." 

Killua smirked pressing another small kiss to Gon's lips. He turned on the water making sure it was a good temperature before stripping himself and Gon fully and stepping into the tub. 

"Mmm the temperatures great." Gon breathed he was standing directly under the water head back feeling the warm water dip over his body in waves. 

"I know just how you like it." Killua replied rubbing his thumb over Gon's sensitive nipple while backing him up so that they could both stand partial under the water. He pressed his lips to Gon's again thrusting his tongue inside his mouth immediately. 

"Aaa.. Nn." 

The water felt so relaxing but it was also more of a turn on for Killua especially since they were so close by now. 

Gon pulled away as another moan slipped out of him. "K-killua.." 

"Hmm?" Killua had best down a bit to kiss Gon's neck running patient little kisses up and down over the hickies he'd left nights ago each one having the same kind of dark red or purple undertone to them. 

"Where do you want me to touch?" Killua asked pressing a small kiss to Gon's collorbone while still rubbing the other boy's nipple with his thumb. 

"M-my dick p-please haa." 

The blue eyed boy complied squeezing his fingers around Gon's peaking erection with a careful touch his thumb massaging the tip directing more pre cum from the slit. 

"Ahhh." Gon's breath was getting heavier and his chest had begun to pick up speed. 

"How's that?" 

"Ngggh.. Ha..." Gon arched his back turning his head toward the wall next to them. 

Even though they had both showered in the tub before it seemed a lot smaller when they were together not that the bathroom they shared was that big anyway. 

Gon was beginning to drip and the sounds from the water pouring down were also mixed with the squishy noises Gon's cock was making as Killua stroked it with ease. The brown eyed boy barely able to keep his harsh breaths from hitching ever second he could feel himself getting more and more turned on. 

"Aww you look so cute when you're all horny like this." Killua snickered kissing his boyfriend's cheek. 

"Wh-what about you?..." The other boy replied wrapping his hand around killua's shaft. "You're dripping like crazy." 

Killua instantly clenched up his hand movements become less direct and a little more sloppy. Killua paced himself moving at the same speed as Gon who was moving pretty fast. arousing 

Haa... Ahh..ha!" Gon breathed desperately trying to keep himself together 

"Nnn..haaa... Ngh.." 

Both boy's were becoming hazy, precum dripping onto the tubs floor with small pats and flowing into the drain. Killua could feel his mind going blank as his release was drifting close he gritted his teeth moving in time with Gon. 

"Oh f-fuck Gon st-stop I don't wanna cum yet." He whispered pulling his hand away from Gon's dick. 

His lips met with Gon's in a soft embrace that only lasted for a couple seconds before he pulled away slinging Gon's leg up over his shoulder. He pressed his finger up aganist his entrance. 

"W-wait Killua..." 

"You have to relax a little we haven't done it in a little while I don't want to hurt you." Gon slowly nodded holding killua's shoulder with one hand to steady himself. "Besides you love being fingered." Killua winked earning himself a hard slap in the back of the head. 

Gon shifted a little once killua's finger was fully inside. His back arched as he was fully penetrated being filled to the hilt then being teased as Killua only tickled his prostate. 

"Ahhhh! Killua.." He begged 

"Shhh it's ok I'm not gonna hit that spot just yet." Another finger was added to the mix and Gon was on cloud nine, his insides slowly being mixed and played with. 

A third finger and Gon was beginning to become impatient. "Ahh haaa nngh.." The strain of being toyed with starting to get to him. 

"J-just put it in already..." He whined 

"Yeah yeah fine." 

Killua pulled his fingers out pulling Gon's other leg up to rest on his shoulder. Using the wall as support he thrusted in completely up to the hilt. 

"Ahhhhh! F-fuck.." Gon moaned heavily the brown eyed boy throwing his head back as his prostate was hit right on the nose. 

"I'm definitely gonna make you scream today." Killua announced shifting his feet he pulled out thrusting back in fully. 

"Ahhhh hhaaaa!!!" Gon's back hit the wall as his ass was pounded into with great force each time hitting his prostate harder and harder. 

"Haaaa! Ahhhh!!! K-Killua!" He begged both his hands rested on killua's shoulders his legs had begun to slip down after the first thrust and were now resting on killua's forearms. 

Killua groaned as the wet sounds from Gon and the slapping of their skins mixed with great force making an arousing racket that filled the air. 

"Ahhhhhh!!! Haaaaaaa! Haaaa! Ughhh!!" Gon cried actual tears filling and leaving his eyes as he screamed into the thick air his back arching off the wall as Killua gripped his waist and pounded into his prostate with a now much more sloppy rhythm. 

"G-gonna cum.." Killua gritted into Gon's skin 

The brown eyed boy stuttered and cried nails ripping at killua's skin. His cries overpowering the sound of the water. 

"C-cum i-inside Killua please!!!" He cried his boyfriend was only but so happy to oblige filling the boy with his semen only a couple beats behind Gon who came first spraying his hot liquid everywhere. 

"O-oh fuck." Killua shuddered as he was milked dry by Gon's hole squeezing him so tightly 

"Ahhhh." 

The two boy's began to slowly embrace each other as Killua let Gon down from the wall. 

"Oh god now I really need a shower." Gon remarked getting a small laugh from Killua.


	11. Cotton paper

Leorio sat perched on the edge of the bed me and Killua shared laptop sat precariously on his lap tapping away at the keys. 

"So what'd you find out?" Killua asked sounding mildly bored with all this. 

Leorio had called us at almost 11 pm to tell us he was coming over and that he had some news to share. I sat next to leorio Killua sitting behind me holding my hand behind leorio 's back. 

"Well you know how the spiders are planning an attack on Kurapika?" He asked never looking away from his computer I nodded looking at Killua who looked as though he wanted to fall asleep. 

"Well Kurapika's in a lot more danger than we originally thought. The spiders boss is going after him." 

"So what are you telling me with all of Kurapika's strength he can't beat down the leader of the spiders?' Killua asked insensitively I jabbed him with my elbow and he flinched letting out a small "ow" 

"Look this is the spiders we're talking about there's no way in hell they're going to let their boss fight against someone who's already taken down the bulkiest guy in their ranks as a fair fight they're going to plan something and we have to know what." 

"So what're you suggesting." I asked as killua's head fell onto my shoulder he snored quietly and I jerked my shoulder up to wake him pulling my hand away from his when leorio got up turning to face us.

"We need to get in there and find out their plan." 

"Yeah sure that doesn't sound. Stupid, dangerous, or even impulsive at all." Killua groaned rubbing his eyes. 

"Look I know it is but they're not going to touch Kurapika not if I have anything to say about it." I stood up walking towards leorio. 

"I know you really want to protect Kurapika but you're not as strong when it comes to Nen as me, Killua, or even Kurapika. And quite frankly the spiders not only have us out numbered but they have us out strengthened if we're going to get them we're gonna need an actual plan." 

Leorio nodded and I placed his closed laptop in from of Killua who yawned. 

"Fine how about you try to talk to hisoka and get as much info as he will delve out." He responded placing a hand on my shoulder "He'll definitely talk to you since he has so often before." 

Killua jolted up waking from his slight slumber. "Whoa whoa whoa wait a second." Gon's gonna have to talk to that creep again." He looked enraged making a fist and standing in front of me. 

"Relax I'll be fine." 

Killua stared between me and leorio "fine but if he lays a hand on you I'll kill him." 

I had the urge to kiss his cheek but I just patted his shoulder making sure he knew that I was confident. 

"And what about you and Killua?" I asked 

"Tomorrow Kurapika is going to meet with one of the spiders who killed his partner at his job they'll set the meeting between him and the spiders leader to fight, though I don't trust them not to do something so Killua and me will stake out and watch over Kurapika in case anything goes flip side." 

"But why do they want to meet Kurapika." Killua asked almost faintly 

"They know Kurapika was the one who killed on of their members so to "settle the score" they want him to fight against their leader in a death battle so to speak." 

"This smells chaos." 

"That's why I need everyone on deck." He remarked with a worried smile. 

"Don't worry leorio we'll be there." I replied 

Leorio nodded grabbing his computer off the bed. "Thanks I knew I could count on you guys." And with that he was gone. 

"God now I really won't be able to sleep." Killua groaned Diving back onto the bed face first. He turned over and I smiled 

"Oh come on this is important leorio cares so much for Kurapika and we're his friends we don't want to see him get hurt." 

"Yeah yeah I know." Killua sighed streching his arms over his head I layed next to him intertwining our fingers.

"Are.. you worried about me?" 

"Are you worried about me?" 

His tone was stern and I could tell he was concerned. I rolled over on top of him hovering over his lips. 

"Aww is Killua worried about me? Worried I'll get hurt?" I grabbed his head pulling him towards me caressing his soft lips with mine. 

He jolted and I could tell he was mad by the way he kissed back tongue locked in by his teeth lips only slightly matching mine. 

"Mm I'm sorry it's just really hot that you're so worried." 

"It's not hot I don't like how this feels." He grunted turning his head to the side. Ooo an opening. 

"Aww would you perfer this feeling." I leaned in kissing his earlobe before circling my tongue around his entire earlobe. 

"Ahh! Gon n-no!" He squirmed in my grasp but I held him still long enough to bite the shell of his ear. 

I know all his sweet spots and he knows it. I laid a single kiss behind his ear, running my tongue over the smooth shell lapping at his earlobe once more before sucking it up entirely in my mouth and giving it a tiny nibble. 

"Ahhh haa! Gon st-fuck..." He begged I giggled feeling his leg move from under me to wrap around my waist a little.

"Nn is that what I think it is?" I asked mischievously running a single hand down his chest. 

"Yeah it's all your fault." He snapped back pulling me into a kiss

I suddenly got really serious staring into his perfect blue eyes. "Are you ever gonna let me top." 

He bit his bottom lip staring at me hard. "Nevermind just forget." 

"No no Gon it's ok." He shifted holding my waist. "I didn't know you wanted to top." He replied lowly 

"I never.. Never really thought about it.. Honestly it was a stupid question.." He smirked kissing my forehead I whined deep in my throat feeling kind of stupid. 

"Relax I'm not mad... If it were anyone else I would say no.. But it's you...." 

"Yea!!! Thanks Killua!" 

"Just as long as you're gentle ok." Killua replied I giggled into his neck and he let out a soft throaty moan. "Mm but not tonight I need to sleep." He gestured to the pillows relaxing his head on the bed staring up at me with smooth eyes. 

"That's not what your dick is saying." I grinned grinding into him a little he jerked forward moaning slightly. 

"Gon stop." His breath hitched 

"Nn are you thinking about how my dick will feel inside you." I felt his dick twitch underneath me and he turned his face away a deep unmistakable blush flowing over his face. "Huh!! You are." 

"Stop it! Gon stop." He laughed and I pinned his arms above his head with one hand circling my tongue over his lips before pressing it into his mouth. 

I pulled away rubbing my thumb over his palm "Mm I can't wait to be inside you." Ooo it twitched again. 

"Ooo there it goes again." 

"Stop it Gon I wanna sleep." He whined I laughed kissing his cheek, then nose, then ears and finally his heavenly lips pressing closer to him and sighing into his mouth. 

"Ha ha.. Ok really let's go to sleep we have to wake up early tomorrow." His hands moved to caress my ass squeezing both cheeks at the same time. 

"K-Killua stop I-ahh." 

"Not so tough now right." He smirked kissing my shoulder. 

"St-stop Killua ahhh!" I begged loud moans slipping from my lips as he bored his dick into me. "Mmm good night." He flipped me over onto the bed turning over and pretending to sleep. 

"You're just gonna let me stay like this with a boner." 

"Yep night Gon." He replied I could feel his smile and I laughed staring at the clock beside me. 

Almost 1 am. I climbed off the bed turned off the light then returned to my spot wrapping my arm around Killua's waist. I felt his warm hand grab onto mine and again our fingers intertwined. 

"Night Gon." 

"Night Killua."


	12. Rein N'est eternal. (Nothing lasts forever)

"Hey you ready?" Gon asked I breathed just as a knock sounded from the door. 

"Please be careful, I don't want you hurt." He didn't respond with words but instead brushed his lips against mine kissing me so sweetly I almost lost feeling in my legs. 

It was such a short kiss so short lived it hurt my brain to have to let go. "You too." He replied 

I know I shouldn't be worried. I know Gon is exceptionally capable of taking care of himself but it didn't stop my anxiety. Didn't stop my overactive brain. Didn't stop my stomach from folding in on itself. It didn't help anything. And as he slipped out the window of our three story up hotel room I pressed my finger tips to my lips feeling the daunting spark from our kiss. 

"Killua!" I heard Leorio called and I almost let out a groan, opening the door and letting him in. 

"Yeah yeah, Gon's gone off to talk to hisoka already I'm ready to go too." I had only a hoodie on and my regular shorts. It was Mid fall and the weather had stayed at a pretty steady temperature only the wind sometimes making it feel more like winter than fall.

"Ok you told Gon he had to meet us after his talk with hisoka right we'll need as much back up as we can get." 

"Yeah of course he'll come as soon as he can but for now let's get going you said the spiders were going to meet with Kurapika at 8:00 right?" It was about 7:45 at the moment and I was already at the door pulling it open and walking out into the brightly lit hallway. 

There weren't that many people up and about this early in the day so we only passed about 4 people in the halls. Once we were ouside though I couldn't help but look at the autumn colored leaves sprinkled all over the sidewalks making crunching noises every time someone stepped in them. 

If Gon were here he'd probably be crunching them like a five year old kid enthusiasm written all over his face as he jumped in piles of leaves. Now I miss him. I shook the thought and focused on the mission following a somewhat distracted Leorio who was practically racing down the street. We kept quiet neither one of us really paying that much attention to each other. Kurapika is going to met one of the spiders in a little more than 10 minutes from now. In a place that's a short train ride and a jog from here. 

I wonder how Leorio came across this Information about what Kurapika is doing today. I mean there's no way in hell Kurapika told him. It seems like he did some digging listened to Kurapika's phone conversations or hacked his computer something like that. 

We entered the old train station stopping near the edge of the platform. I didn't pay any attention to Leorio and instead checked my surroundings low hanging ceilings with peeling paint from the walls and extravagant cravings displayed all over them. 

"Killua come on this is us." Leorio called once the train pulled into the station.

We boarded the train and it immediately pulled off. Everything felt so unnaturally quiet, like the entire train was dealing with the same situation as us. All the while i couldn't stop myself from being more and more anxious about my boyfriend.

Of course he doesn't really need my help to handle himself but it still crossed my mind any little slip up could have disastrous consequences. The conversation we'd had this morning seemed to dawn on me again as the train stopped opening the doors for more people to come in. 

\---

Gon's hand rested on killua's stomach once the two had stirred awake. Neither of them wanted to move even though they knew they'd eventually have to. Gon being the first one to move his fingers sliding away from killua's waist. The young former assassin grabbing gon's hand just before the slipped completely away. 

No words exchanged gon leaned down to plant a soft kiss on killua's lips. 

"Are you ok?" Gon asked concern written all over his face.

Killua nodded staring up into his boyfriend's brown eyes. Gon shifted his weight to lay completely on top of killua resting his arms on killua's chest to keep himself elevated. Their hair was messy from sleep and killua couldn't help but reach up and run his fingers through Gon's messy black hair. 

"It's ok to be worried you know.." Killua stopped his fingers pressing a soft kiss against Gon's lips 

"What would I have to be worried about?" He asked 

"Maybe you're secretly worried about Kurapika he's been doing really bad lately, or maybe leorio he's been so stressed about Kurapika that he's been really distracted and off track like he's not himself..." 

Killua flinched a little "And you?" 

Gon tilted his head "What about me?" 

"You've been acting awful tough lately, but inside your just a little baby I know you're terrified I know you're nervous I can feel it." 

"Maybe, I guess I just want to be the rock ya know let everyone else freak out around me while I stay determined to make sure things work out in our favor." 

Without even realizing it Killua leaned forward his tongue licking over Gon's bottom lip the boy above him whining allowing Killua inside, both their tongues massaging against each other's in a soft fight for dominance. Their salvia broke apart coating both their chins when they freed themselves from the kiss. 

"You don't have to hold the world in your hands, if you need to cry I always have a shoulder and even if you need to let of some steam I have abs." Both boys laughed and Killua couldn't help but grin at the way Gon looked when he laughed.

"I know I've seen them" Gon clapped back 

"Just promise me you won't try to take on more then you can." 

"I promise." 

\--- 

"Killua we're here." Leorio announced tapping my shoulder.

I guess i was really deep in thought normally I would've automatically noticed or I would've been counting the stops. We got off the train and started out of the station. It was like leorio picked up speed as soon as his feet hit the platform because he rushed around dodging people trying to get to the exit as fast as possible. 

It wasn't really hard for me to keep pace with him, assassin training and the fact that I'm already faster then leorio kept me going pretty well. I felt my phone buzz once we'd made it outside leorio had slowed to a walking speed by no, I hung back seeing who was calling. 

"Hey Gon how's it going?..." 

"Killua are you and leorio off the train?!" His voice was drifting as though he was running 

"Y-yeah why?" 

"Well I found out from Hisoka, The spiders are planning an immediate elimination of Kurapika." 

"Why am I not surprised?" I hung up grabbing leorio and dragging him down the street according to the coordinates he'd sent us the night before we weren't to far. 

"What the hell Killua?!" Leorio detested but I ignored him continuing to drag him. 

We'd only been on the train for maybe 10 minutes but during that time it was clear to see it had rained, the streets soaked in water each step drenching my socks. Just a few more steps. 

The clearing was right up ahead and as soon as we'd made it I could tell Kurapika was severely out numbered his face covered in blood and his hair a mangled mess, I let go of leorio about to duck behind a tree but I guess i didn't account for leorio not thinking straight because he jumped out into wide view trying to distract the leader from killing Kurapika with one shot. 

"You fucking moron!" I yelled grabbing leorio 

We're no good now not only are we out strengthened but we're also out numbered. We could've actually saved him. A gun shot went off first one near my head missing just barely cutting off my hearing in that ear. 

"Kurapika!!" 

I zigzagged trying to drag leorio out as fast as I could tears had slowly welled up in my eyes. We had to make it out we just had to, we aren't their priority so they'll probably leave us alone but it could also be our asses on the line. Damn it! 

One more shot. The last shot. That's it. 

"Leorio get out of here!" I screamed trying to push him away 

We were just outside the clearing by about 45 feet, they can still come after us. 

"No! No! Those bastards are gonna fucking pay!" 

"You idiot!" I slapped him in the face pushing him back "That's it he's gone! We couldn't do anything it was usless! Just go! Leave now!" I shoved him away

"And what about you!" He yelled grabbing my arm "like I'm gonna leave you here." 

"I have to stay Gon's gonna show up and if the spiders see him they could kill him!" 

"It's not safe if you stay too." Leorio's face was flooded with tears he was gasping for air trying to drag me along. 

"I can't he's my boyfriend and if he gets hurt I'll kill myself!" I shoved him one last time honestly wanting to punch him. "Go!" I screamed in his face 

His face froze realizing how serious I was. "Go!" With that last scream Leorio was gone.


	13. Fin

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Honestly I didn't think this book was that good starting out I still don't think it's that good. 
> 
> I didn't know where I was going with this, didn't know what I wanted to do or how I wanted to go about making this story. In all honesty this is the first time I've ever written a story that I didn't plan out all the way through in my head before writing it. 
> 
> From now on I'm probably going to do that. Now that I've finished this story I might delete it and write it again the way I wanted to in a sort of BL game format. 
> 
> But I guess we'll see won't we.

It felt like a giant weight had fell down on the young boys

It had been about a week since Kurapika died and everyone had been taking it hard but it seemed like no matter what happened no one was taking it harder than leorio. The poor teen was drenched in his own sorrow especially during the wake. 

It seemed like no one was really there and then no one was, Leorio had stayed out in the rain with the two boys who wouldn't leave his side not speaking one word until at some point Gon managed to get him back to their hotel room where he fell asleep. It wasn't very clear if he'd been drinking alcohol but from the way he fell out on the bed made it seem as such forcing both boys to take refuge on the floor the next day waking up to him being gone. 

He was alright all in all he'd just decided to leave York city to go: well he never explained but Gon was too tired from all the late nights and long days to actually track him down and when leorio stated that it was just best that he did this Gon finally let it go and hung up. 

Seeing Gon so sad made Killua sad so he took him on a walk around the city not really with a specific destination in mind but just to relax a bit, it seemed to work well and by the time they'd arrived back where they were staying Gon was smiling even if it was only a little bit. 

Killua opened the door walking over to the bed only to be flipped around and embraced completely by Gon. 

"G-Gon!" Killua exclaimed shocked by his boyfriend's sudden actions 

"You promised me I could be on top this time." Gon whispered into killua's ear kissing the lobe gently Killua shuddered pushing Gon off a little by the shoulders 

"Gon we pr-probably sh-shooouldn't do th-this ha right n-now." Killua moaned when Gon's mouth latched onto his neck, pulling the skin into his mouth with sharp light sucks that turned Killua on so easily. 

"It's ok, really I really want to do this with you." Gon said bringing his lips back to killua's. 

This time Killua embraced the kiss taking the hands that were once pushing Gon away and placing them on his boyfriend's neck and back pulling him in deeper. Gon streched his tongue out to meet killua's both boys moaning into the sensation. Killua couldn't help but get lost in the kiss every second feeling dragged out, his fingers tangling in gon's hair as he moved.

It seemed weird to him that he'd agreed to let Gon fuck him but now that it was happening, now that it was going to happen he was a little more nervous. 

"Killua.." Gon ran his fingers up and down killua's ribs, as if it was in slow motion and the grey haired boy felt himself falling back against the bed. 

"Mm." Killua whined as Gon tilted his hips in between the grey haired boys legs. A tingling sensation ran up killua's spine and he let the feeling drag as his erection began to become more prominent. 

Gon leaned forward still circling his hips, the friction becoming insanely irritating. Gon pressed his tongue against killua's sensitive earlobes pulling small grunts and even tiny moans from his partner. 

"Gon.." Killua whispered, the boy on top of him lifted his head to look down at his partner. "I just want to make sure you're thinking straight.." 

Gon nodded "I wouldn't do it otherwise."

Gon grazed killua's sides again with his hands his heart racing and his blood pumping he came down for one more kiss. 

"Turn around." He groaned into killua's ear. Killua did as he was told with almost zero hesitation his ass rubbing against Gon's peaking erection. 

Killua moaned softly as Gon slowly stripped him of his t-shirt. "Spread your legs a bit more." He whispered into his partners ear, the grey haired boy did as he was told spreading and allowing Gon to run his hands between his legs. 

His thighs clenched up at the feeling and his left foot rose off the ground a bit at the sensation. He could feel everything from Gon's lips returning to his ear to the little jolts of pleasure racing up his spinal cord. 

"Ha ahh..." Killua whined panting a little bit. 

Gon removed his hands from in between killua's legs and ran both hands over his nipples caressing the soft buds as they peaked red with attention. 

"Is that ok Killua?" Gon asked seeing the way Killua clawed at the sheets a little bit. Killua whined the ecstasy taking over his body and making it hard for him to talk. Moving both hands back down Gon layered kisses up and down killua's back unbuttoning his pants which Killua quickly kicked away. 

Near that spot again Gon resumed stroking his shaft lighting up when ever Killua would buck backwards into him, bringing one hand back up he twisted killua's left nipple while stroking his dick. 

"Mmm ha." The grey haired boy could barely suppress his moans gripping the sheets as he was once again being teased when Gon jutted his hips into him. 

"G-Gon.." Gon leaned forward kissing the conjunction of killua's shoulder and neck slowly reaching into his underwear. 

The way Killua gasped when Gon touched it made him realize just how much he'd been waiting to do this a thought that had never really crossed his mind before now. 

"How's that feel?" 

"Ssssooo g-good." The way killua's voice broke between his moans made Gon writhed with pleasure. It felt as though his entire body had been set on fire. 

He pushed killua's underwear fully off admiring his fully naked body. It felt so good to touch Killua this way and to play with his body. He loved the way he smelled and how wet he was getting from being played with like this. 

"G-Gon.." Killua was shivering a lot harder all of it seemed very intense for him probably because he wasn't used to being toyed with but rather he was always a top. 

"It's ok I promised I'd be gentle." Gon couldn't help but take advantage of this position caressing the crook of killua's neck with kisses something he couldn't normally do. His face wrapped up in killua's hair it was so warm and inviting

"Mmmm." Killua was really aroused and the sounds he was making were slightly louder then when they'd started, everything about him was getting more and more turned on and Gon was really feeling it. 

"Ahh.." Killua whined he's gonna cum soon Gon thought when Killua suddenly removed one hand from near his face and placed it on Gon's hand making him move faster. As much as he hated to the black haired boy removed his hand bringing his fingers towards killua's face. 

"Suck." It wasn't too demanding but it was just enough to make Killua understand he was being serious. 

There was a bit of hesitation but once Killua got going there was very little stopping him, his tongue wrapping angelically around Gon's single finger. It drove him crazy how happy that made him and Gon couldn't help but moan a little. Another finger added and Killua spread them in his mouth lapping between them and around them drenching them in salvia. Next was a third finger and this time Gon was thrusting them in and out of Killua's mouth not enough to scratch him in anyway but just enough to completely coat his last finger. 

He pulled his coated fingers out placing another kiss aganist killua's back just to keep him calm, he circled his fingers around the edges of killua's hole before slowly pressing it inside. The way Killua reacted to it was so hot but it was kind of clear he was in a little pain which was justified considering he had a finger scraping aganist his walls. 

The way Killua was squeezing down on Gon's finger just made it all the more overwhelming he was so tight already and it was hard to keep him calm. 

"Haaaa ngh ahh.." Gon pressed another tiny kiss near killua's face then moved his hand back to killua's erection. He only pumped lightly so that Killua couldn't cum just yet but enough so that he could feel it. 

The grey haired boy panted and his head rose up a bit to look back at Gon who took the opportunity to thrust the finger completely inside. Killua shivered underneath him like a wet puppy, his ass no longer squeezing down but instead was slowly starting to accept Gon's finger and he was able to slowly thrust it in and out with ease. Once he could tell Killua was only feeling pleasure from him he slid another finger in curving it around to find killua's prostate. 

"Mmm ngh." 

"It doesn't hurt too much does it?" Gon asked sweetly 

Killua shook his head. "I-it just feels nnn w-weird." 

That was to be expected though Gon remembered the first time him and Killua had done it that he had enjoyed being toyed with like this, it sent his body into waves of shock and pleasure. 

It was pretty hard to find killua's prostate most likely because it wasn't too swollen but once He found it he could tell by the way Killua tensed up the entire top of his body froze up and his breath hitched. Gon couldn't help himself and hit it again this time Killua let out a loud moan instantly covering his mouth afterwards. 

"G-Gon stop it.." He hissed Gon could tell he was agitated but it was probably only because he hated moaning loudly.

The last finger was added and Killua was arching almost off the bed and gripping the sheets extremely hard. His ass clenched up again and the noises it made as Gon softly penetrated him were all too amazing. 

"It's ok last finger I promise." Gon cooed he could feel Killua relax slightly so he moved forward to press a couple butterfly kisses over the back of his neck and shoulders. 

"Uhh ahhhh." Killua breathed 

Gon could tell that the feeling was still a little weird to Killua but that he was enjoying the pleasure coursing through his body at least. After a couple more thrusts Gon completely removed his fingers. He could tell Killua knew what was coming next from the way he arched up a little trying to see what was going on. 

Gon removed his shirt, pants, and underwear angling his tip at killua's hole and slowly pressing inside. 

"Uhhhhh ahhhh!" 

It probably hurt a bit and Gon decided against pressing in anywhere past the tip just yet, he wanted Killua to feel good but he also didn't want to force himself in. He slowly reached up twisting killua's nipples and sucking on his neck, slowly pressing his glands in further. Even with the small stimulus killua's reactions were extremely intense and Gon stopped immediately once he was in balls deep. 

"Haaa ha ahh..." Killua panted 

"Oh god Killua y-you're so t-tight.." 

He was so warm and squeezing down on every spot, every single sensitive spot. The whole thing just made him want to cum right now and fill Killua with his semen but he went against it. 

"Y-you can move n-now." The way his voice came out indicated just how embarrassing this probably felt for him. It was his first time getting fucked after all. It's ok though Gon was going to make sure it felt great. 

With only a little hesitation Gon reeled back a bit slowly pressing forward just to test the waters that alone making him moan with want. Killua seemed to be a bit less receptive ripping the sheets at the feeling. 

He didn't think Killua would react like this, he was still squeezing down really hard like he was in pain. He couldn't really be in pain though Gon had been really careful to prep him maybe the whole thing was really uncomfortable for him. Still. He felt himself throbbing in killua's entrance as the boy beneath him whithered. He had stopped moving a couple minutes ago giving Killua time to relax. 

Maybe they should do it from the front like the first time they had ever had sex. That should work! 

Carefully pulling out Gon flipped Killua over lifting one of his legs and carefully pushing back in. 

"Fwaaa ahhh.." Killua made a noise of surprise 

"How does this all feel Killua are you uncomfortable or in pain?" 

He watched his boyfriend's face carefully fighting the urge to smile when he saw how red he was getting. 

"You always say the most embarrassing things.." 

Yeah Gon knew he knew by the way Killua's hips jolted, the way he covered his face, the way his chest began to move much faster. Gon leaned forward pressing in a little more. 

"Haa!" 

"You probably thought it would feel a little better though, I'm sorry if it's not quite how you pictured it..." 

Gon was cut off by a small punch to the shoulder. It didn't hurt and he knew it was because he was embarrassing Killua but he still wrenched a little. 

"Shut up!" Killua whined Gon took the opportunity to remove killua's hands now pulling out a little and thrusting in slowly. 

"Ahhhh! W-wait g-Gon mmm!" 

"I'm going to be embarrassing till the day we both perish." Gon whispered taking a second to lean down and kiss his partner. Keeping his movements very slow. 

"I-ahhh." He's starting to unravel now. 

"I wanna do it exactly how you pictured it, how ever it was in your head and however you really need it, I want you to feel it everywhere and to let go and moan, even if you'd rather not." He placed one hand on killua's dick and the other on his ass as support. His movements were still pretty careful but he'd sped up slightly allowing Killua to really feel it. "I want you to remember this for as long as you live because I will." 

Killua was clinging onto the sheets both hands near his waist gripping onto the sheets like his life depended on it, his face was a bright red and his hair stuck to his sweaty forehead. 

"Haaaaa fwaaaah ahhh!" His eyes began to close a little only half lidded now, tears began to slowly fall down the sides of his face. 

Gon aimed towards killua's prostate smiling at the way Killua cried out in pleasure the sound making him twitch inside Killua almost cumming but he held back as much as he could gulping in a breath. 

"Ohh god haa uhh.." Gon panted he had been trying to hold back but it all felt so amazing all at once. 

His fingers ran up and down killua's body stirring him up and making him squeeze down again. The whole thing felt so incredible and no matter where Killua was touched he whined or moaned. Unlike Gon though he wasn't as loud when he moaned keeping himself at a certain volume. He wasn't holding back or anything he just seemed to really stay in one spot. 

"You look really cute when you're g-getting f-fucked.. Haaa." Gon groaned in killua's ear. 

Since it was no longer possible for Killua to become anymore red he just gave Gon a dirty look like "if this didn't feel as good as it does I would kick you." No matter he was really feeling it and that was the main priority. 

"Ahhh! Haaaaa fwaaaah!" From the way his ass began to squeeze even tighter then before Gon could tell Killua was really close. He aimed up towards his prostate again and they both cried out in pleasure. 

"I-I ca-n tell y-you're cl-close go a-ahhhh-ahead.." Gon whined 

"Haaaaaa! Ahhhhh!" Killua couldn't speak his brain was probably really fuzzy and just from looking at his face the way he was gritting his teeth trying to hold it in as best as possible Gon couldn't help but cum. 

As soon as Gon came he pumped his fluids right into killua's prostate no longer being able to hold back. Killua unclenched his jaw ripping the sheets from his orgasm his dick wildly spraying semen all over both their chests and wetting Gon's fingers. 

"Ahhhhhhhhhh uhhhhh ahh!" Killua cried out releasing the last of his semen. 

"Haa haaa uhh.." 

Gon leaned down pressing a slow satisfying kiss on killua's lips the two of them pressing their tongues together. This slow kind of kissing felt great, especially as they waited for their bodies to cool off. Pulling out Gon wrenched open killua's legs compelling Killua to place both hands on his now limp dick. Without warning Gon sunk his teeth into killua's thigh licking over the bite mark and giving it a soft suck. 

"W-wait g-Gon I-ahh just came mmm.." Killua whined Gon softly kissed his flesh running his tongue up one more time before completely pulling away. 

"How was I?" Gon asked nervously, rolling over next to Killua. 

Killua smiled rolling onto his side. "Just like I pictured it, amazing." 

This time it was Gon's turn to turn red and he grunted into his hands. 

"You're not the only one who can be embarrassing."


End file.
